Heaven on Earth
by jo-chan
Summary: With her matchless blue eyes, long brown hair and the voice of an angel, they call her Heaven. An international artist adored by millions, few know her past as a simple girl named Honda Tohru. Please R&R! This is a YUKIRU fic! Status: COMPLETE! ^_^
1. Prologue To Leave It All Behind & Chapte...

Heaven on Earth

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. I am only borrowing the characters for a few pages or so because I love them so much. ^_~

Author's Notes: I dedicate this AU (alternate universe) Furuba fan fiction to Yuki and Tohru and to all my kind reviewers. They inspire me. Please read and review. To get in touch with me my email ad is joan_g1014@yahoo.comor if you want me to email you, please leave your email ad at the review box. I promise to keep in touch.

**************

Prologue- To Leave It All Behind

Tohru sat a bit rigidly, facing her mother's brother who lived in England all these years. His auburn hair was straight and elegantly styled and the same impish light in her mother's eyes shone in his dark green eyes. She couldn't stop staring at him, he looked so much like her mother and it was the first time she ever saw him.

"Tohru-chan..." he said, his voice sounding strange because of his English accent. "I'm sorry I only came now... I heard about Oneechan's death a week ago," he spoke sounding regretful, "I've been touring across Europe and the message was left only in my London penthouse."

Tohru shook her head. "No, it's all right... Uncle. I'm sure, you coming back to Japan has made my mother really happy," answered Tohru softly. She gasped when her uncle suddenly hugged her. 

"Thank you... my sister was the only family I had left. Even if I had lost her, I feel like I have a daughter to gain, in you Tohru-chan," said Honda Tetsuya as he held his niece close.

"Daughter?" whispered Tohru, her own eyes filling with tears as she slowly relaxed in her uncle's arms. Tears began to fall, relief, pain and acceptance. // I have a family again... // 

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, flushed at little at the emotional breakdown. "Will you come back with me to England then Tohru?" asked Tetsuya as he smiled at his niece.

"Eh? England? But what about school? Grandfather? My friends? My part-time job? -- and, and the Sohma family?" exclaimed Tohru, half-rising out of her chair. She took several deep breaths, trying to ease the sudden tightness in her chest. She lowered her eyes and whispered, "I don't think I can leave him-- them behind."

Tetsuya looked at the face of Tohru closely and sighed as he slowly said, "You have grown too attached to the Sohma family Tohru-- I really don't think that's good for you. You're living like a maid! In England, the people there clean their own mess."

Tohru flushed in embarrassment. When her uncle first saw her, she was on her knees, wiping the floor of the Shigure's house. "I have to work in exchange for food and board," explained Tohru.

"I can give you a better future Tohru. You can go to school and not have to hold a part-time job or be a maid in someone else's home. I can take you to England, where you'll be free to learn and grow and leave the bad memories behind in Japan," offered Tetsuya fervently as he faced his niece. 

"-- you don't have to be alone anymore Tohru..." he whispered as he looked down at his wine glass.

Tohru exhaled deeply, her eyes shining with tears. // But I'm not alone Uncle... //

She was moved by her uncle's offer and yet... she didn't have the strength to say goodbye, to cut off the bonds that she had nurtured with everyone and to leave... to leave Yuki behind. Dear God, over the years she'd fallen in love with the mysterious and guarded young man who in so many ways can be so kind to her and yet still be keep her an arm's length away.

She trembled as she answered her uncle, "I-- I can't Uncle Tetsuya..." she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I know I'm graduating this week and all, and it would be easy for me to just go with you to England and begin a new life but-- I can't." 

She looked up and faced her uncle as she gave him a teary-smile. "I'm in love with Yuki-kun," she added softly, her blue eyes shining with such a radiant love.

// Heavenly // The word drifted in Tetsuya's mind as he stared at his niece. She looked like an angel, ready and able to love man's imperfections and still have enough compassion to watch over him. "You can be great you know..." murmured Tetsuya as he nodded his head in acquiescence, his mind overrun by so many possibilities. 

Tohru blushed. "Thank you Uncle but no. I'm happy where I am, right here in Japan."

*********

"You are a fool Yuki-kun if you think that Honda-san will still stay with you after graduation," began Akito as he lounged lazily in his chair while Yuki and Shigure stood in front of him. 

Shigure accompanied his cousin to be of support when Yuki tries to ask permission from Akito to study in Tokyo University where he passed the entrance exams with Tohru and Kyou. 

Yuki's fists were clenched tightly as he faced the Sohma's leader. "I'm not asking for any advice Akito-san... just whether or not you'd allow me to study in Tokyo University," Yuki bit out angrily. He tried not to show any emotion, knowing that Akito would pounce on his weakness and try to use it against him. But the arrival of Tohru's uncle has unexpectedly cracked his confidence of spending his college years with Tohru. He can feel his control slipping tonight and his temper on a precarious hold.

"Oh my... are you affected Yuki-kun? Will you be sad when Tohru-san leaves you and makes a life in England-- far, far away from a creature like you?" drawled Akito as he glanced briefly at the door behind Yuki that was left ajar. He noticed a strand of Tohru's long brown hair by the doorway just a few minutes ago. From the looks of it, she has unexpectedly dropped in the middle of their conversation. "Will you be sad Yuki-kun, if Tohru will not be around to smoother you with her annoying affection? She seems to like odd balls," said Akito before he laughed at his joke.

Pushed to his limits, Yuki exclaimed, "I don't care about her! She can go to China for all I care! She's nothing but a guest at Shigure's house!" In his anger, Yuki never noticed the muffled thump outside Akito's room. "Now, will you let me study at Tokyo University?" asked Yuki with gritted teeth.

Outside, Momiji passed by the doorway, holding onto Tohru whose pale face showed a silent flow of tears. Akito suddenly smiled widely. "Oh yes Yuki-kun. I give my whole-hearted approval to you going to Tokyo University," said Akito triumphantly. "You've just proven to me, your unconditional loyalty," added Akito with a smirk.

Shigure looked worried and he turned around to find the door half-open. He frowned, noticing an uncommon glee in Akito's carefully modulated words. Yuki looked surprised and yet pleased at Akito's sudden approval. There was a small smile playing around Akito's pale lips. 

// This is not good // thought Shigure as he followed after Yuki, making sure he closed the door to Akito's room.

**********

"I've decided that I'm going to live with Uncle Tetsuya in England," announced Tohru flatly in the middle of a strained, silent dinner that evening.

Kyou dropped his bowl of rice in surprise. Yuki froze as he slowly raised his gaze on Tohru's pale, set face. All evening, she acted cold, not saying a word, not smiling, nothing. It was as if she was under s severe strain and all she wanted to do was get away from it-- from him specifically.

Shigure choked and took a quick sip from his glass of water. "Tohru-kun... that was quite a surprise," said Shigure carefully as he tried to gauge the entire situation. Tohru kept silent and seeing her resolve, Shigure asked quietly, "When?"

"Two days from now. Uncle has been anticipating my decision," answered Tohru with a bittersweet smile. She took a deep breath and continued, "I need to start all over again."

"Dammit! Tohru, you can't leave! You'll miss graduation!" yelled Kyou in frustration.

Tohru gave a small smile. "Arigato Kyou-kun but I have my year book so I guess it'll have to do... I-- I just want to--" began Tohru, her voice quavering, trying not to look at Yuki's features. 

She was half-afraid of what she'd find in his face. Surprise definitely, perhaps even concern but would she find in his eyes what she needed to make her stay? Against her will, her eyes went up to his beloved face and she felt her heart sink. His face was an emotionless mask and his eyes showed nothing at all. 

"-- I want to-- I just want to leave..." finished Tohru before she stood up from the dinner table, leaving her bowl of rice untouched, turning her back just in time to let her tears fall.

=============================================================================================

Chapter 1- They Call Her Heaven

=============================================================================================

"You were great in Singapore my dear," beamed Tetsuya as he watched his slender niece pore through a fashion magazine in their private jet.

She lifted the magazine and the cover revealed her own picture. It was a popular Japanese magazine and her name, Heaven was written in big, block letters. She gave a tired smile and tossed the magazine on the small coffee table. Her voice was soft and clear as she suddenly remarked, "It feels strange to be going back to Japan after so many years Uncle..."

Her blue eyes took on a far-away look as she turned her gaze out to the jet's windows. Tetsuya gave an understanding smile and sat down beside her. "Tohru-chan..."

She smiled suddenly, her blue eyes sparkling. "It's been quite some time since you called me that Uncle. Now I'm beginning to feel Japanese again," said Tohru as she stretched, feeling her tense muscles loosen. 

With pride, Tetsuya watched the young woman he loved as a daughter blossom into a popular stage actress in England and then rising to become an international singer and artist. From the moment she set foot in England seven years ago, he made sure she wouldn't have time to pine for her old life by developing Tohru's innate passion for singing and acting. It was a very easy task, for Tohru threw all her heart into her craft. With his managing skills and connections, she honed her skills with the best and learned quickly. He was the one who named her Heaven, feeling his life blessed whenever she would smile at him or sing for him or even read out simple lines from her script. 

In less than five years, she gained a huge following not only in England but in America, in Europe, in Japan and Southeast Asia because of her albums. She had a varied style, from Broadway songs to pop and now, she has recently released a Japanese album. 

She was living a very successful life, loved by millions, adored, and taken as a role model... but Tetsuya has never again seen the expression of radiant love he saw once in Tohru back in Japan. Somehow, the old hurt has never completely healed. Sometimes, he found himself wondering, how deeply does an angel like Tohru really love? 

"Uncle?" asked Tohru, startling Tetsuya out of his reverie. She was looking at him with the same tired expression she wore lately and he frowned, thinking that Tohru almost always worked too hard. 

He gave a sheepish smile. "Tohru-- I took the liberty of booking two weeks of vacation in Hachijyo Island after your concert in Tokyo. You work too hard my dear," said Tetsuya as he watched Tohru's jaw drop.

"Please Uncle! A vacation! I don't need one and in Japan no less! It would make me a nervous wreck before a week is over! My self-esteem can't take a beating like that," said Tohru grimly as she quickly gulped down champagne from her glass.

Sternly, Tetsuya shook his finger at his niece. "Now Tohru, it's been over long ago, you can't still be hurting over it. Mind over matter my dear. You've gone a long way from Honda Tohru and became one of the stage's brightest stars-- you are now Heaven."

Tohru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In her mind, she pictured her image seven years ago. The shy, awkward, passive, sweet and somewhat silly girl with long brown hair tied in ribbons now seem so far as she looked at the cover image she made at the magazine. 

Her hair was shorter, still long but cut in soft, elegant layers. Her eyes were still large and blue but the naivete was definitely gone. She was wearing a designer outfit, white fitting slacks, a blue scalloped-necked sleeveless blouse, and a white linen blazer was draped over her chair. It was a far cry from her endlessly plain and boring clothes. Heaven's trademark look is her penchant for white clothes.

A smile grew on her pink lips. "You're right Uncle. I am Heaven..."

Her mobile phone suddenly rang and she picked it up. "Yeah?"

Daidouji Tomoyo or Madison in the international music industry spoke on the other line. "Heaven-san?" asked Tomoyo in a slightly mischievous tone. Tohru laughed and replied, "Yes Madison-san?" Both girls, having worked together in some productions and were together in a duet off Tohru's Japanese album had developed a running joke about their stage names and an even greater friendship. 

"You know that Sohma Momiji is my mother's business associate right? He'll be at your concert because he wants to take me out to dinner afterward... is it all right?" asked Tomoyo cautiously, aware of Tohru's past as a part of the Sohma's household help. 

"I-- it's fine," answered Tohru resolutely, wondering why even before she can reach the shores of Japan, the Sohma's are back in her life.

"It's absolutely no trouble at all..." 

************

"Hey Yuki-kun?" said Momiji as he lounged in a leather-backed chair from across Yuki's huge desk inside the presidential office.

Irritated, Yuki glanced up from the report he was reading. Since Akito's death, he was named as the head of the Sohma family, having been qualified in terms of intelligence, skill and power. It was supposed to be Hatori but the doctor declined and instead wished to live a normal life with Kana, who was also recently widowed. 

Yuki bore the responsibility seriously and he expanded their business from real estate to shipping and has even set up two hotels in Tokyo and a mall. He has worked constantly for the family, even sacrificing his love for horticulture and focusing on economics and business instead.

"What do you want Momiji?" he asked as he blew his bangs out of his face. His silver hair was cut a bit shorter in the back but otherwise, nothing has really changed. His delicate features matured and grew a little more rugged although he still looked a lot like Ayame. His purple eyes were narrower and more cynical and guarded.

Momiji looked gorgeous, looking as beautiful as Yuki and was quite tall, having undergone a sudden growth spurt. "You know that I like Daidouji-san right?" asked Momiji carefully as he held onto the latest issue of Japan's most popular magazine that had Heaven's smiling face on the front cover.

"So?" snapped Yuki, raising the sheaf of papers he was reading and began to immerse himself in his work again. 

Momiji tossed the magazine on Yuki's desk. Yuki didn't even look up as he asked grouchily, "What do you want to talk about again Momiji? It's not money isn't it? Your dad is almost as rich as me."

"I was thinking that maybe you needed saving..." murmured Momiji but he then shook his head. "If you're ready for redemption, why don't you take a look at what I brought you?" Silence only met his suggestion and Momiji left, saddened at what his cousin had become over the years. 

Like Akito, Yuki has become a man who has completely lost his emotions.

**********

The lights suddenly dimmed and anticipation shimmered in the audience. The opening notes of her single "Kirameku Toki ni Torawarete; Caught by the Glittering Moment" began to play and the crowd screamed. It was her duet with 'Madison' who had just walked onstage, her red dress contrasting with Heaven's long white silk wrap-around skirt with the slit up her thigh and a white, hanging halter-top. 

Heaven sang the first part, her voice melancholic and yet still strikingly sweet.

sanzan na yume ni me wo samasuAwakening from an intense dream 

hizashi no tsuyoi asato the strongly sunlit morning.

Madison followed, her voice as melodious as Heaven's.

oki ni iri no kyoku kiki nagaraWhile listening to my favorite tune 

araitate no SHATSU ude wo toosuI toss the shirt I'm washing over my arm 

Heaven sang the next parts, her voice, overflowing with emotion. It was one of the reasons why she had so many admirers, she made the song more real, it would come alive and everyone can relate to it.

yuube no aitsu tsukareta koe datta A guy last night said in a tired voice,

"shigeki ga hoshii" "I want some excitement"

"ima wa kowashitai""I want to break up now."

OchiburanaidePlease don't be down.

kirameku toki ni toraware Caught by the glittering moment, 

muchuu de itaiI want to be enthralled

koukai suru suteki ja naiRepenting isn't wonderful,

hitori ja nai shi Woahbut after all you're not alone.

Heaven and Madison, the two brightest Asian artists sang together, leaving everyone mesmerized. Both shared the same pain of an unrequited love and could bring on the full range of the song, their voices blending smoothly, taking the song to a higher plateau.

afuredasu namida ga The tears starting to overflow 

utsukushi karabaare beautiful

hito wa mata owaranu tabi niPeople will once again, be able to spend 

toki wo tsuiyaseru karatime on an unending journey.

[Short Instrumental]

[Short Instrumental]

Madison and Heaven would alternate parts, picking up from their instinctive cues as the pace went faster.

kyou wa sukoshi dakeToday, let's take

toomawari shitejust a little detour,

eki made mo arukou Woahand walk to the station. Woah 

minarenai keshiki gaDelighting in

ureshikutethe unfamiliar scenery,

kado no furugiya e futo haitte miruon a whim, we entered the corner 

thrift shop for a look.

itsumo to chigauSomething's unusual...

kakudo de tatami woLooking across the tatami mat 

nozoite miru kitto soko niat an angle, there's definitely 

atarashii nanika ga...something new over there...

They sang together once again for the chorus, building to crowd to a fevered pitch. Their voices were higher, soaring above the notes.

kirameku toki ni toraware Caught by the glittering moment,

muchuu de itaiI want to be enthralled

koukai suru suteki ja naiRepenting isn't wonderful,

hitori ja nai shi Woahbut after all you're not alone.

afuredasu namida ga The tears starting to overflow 

utsukushi karabaare beautiful

hito wa mata owaranu tabi niPeople will once again be able to spend 

toki wo tsuiyaseru karatime on an unending journey.

[Short Instrumental][Short Instrumental]

The guitar instrumental made people wild and the pace was faster now. It was now Heaven's solo and the spotlight was turned on her. The light from blinding white changed a silvery-blue and was focused on her. Her sparkling white dress and the darkness and the spotlight bathing her indeed made sure she looked like an angel. Tetsuya, who was watching backstage through a screen smiled in joy.

kirameku toki ni toraware Caught by the glittering moment,

muchuu de itaiI want to be enthralled

koukai suru suteki ja naiRepenting isn't wonderful,

hitori ja nai shi Woahbut after all you're not alone.

afuredasu namida ga The tears starting to overflow 

utsukushi karabaare beautiful

hito wa mata owaranu tabi niPeople will once again, be able to spend 

toki wo tsuiyaseru karaon an unending journey time.

Heaven held the last note until her voice faded away. She bowed, still trembling from the impact of her song. The lights focused on her and Madison and they held hands and bowed in unison. People began chanting her name, 'Heaven!' 'Heaven!' and she smiled brightly, her face shown close-up in the stadium's giant screen. 

"Arigato Tokyo!" exclaimed Tohru, her old exuberance resurfacing, finally feeling like she has come home. 

"Tadaima..." she said as she bowed deeply once more. // I'm home //

**************

Yuki tilted his chair back, his eyes tired after a long night of analyzing financial reports. He glanced at the digital clock at his desk and realized it was eleven in the evening and he hasn't even eaten dinner.

He cursed softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood up and loosened his tie as he walked around his messy desk. His hand reached for the intercom buzzer to notify the security downstairs that he was coming home when he noticed the bright magazine Momiji left on his desk. "A magazine! Just great!" he sighed as he picked it up out of resignation.

The face on the magazine froze him and for what seems like an eternity, he stared at an achingly familiar face. It was a face he'd never forget even when few memories have been left behind. Memories in the form of their high school yearbook and the strawberry planted in his old garden. 

He had thrown himself at his work with a single-minded intensity, leaving his dreams blank voids of exhaustion. 

// Honda-san... //

But the girl from his past was gone... forever it seems. As now in the magazine, an elegant young woman with incomparable blue eyes smiled so perfectly. She was no longer the simple girl he had known as Honda Tohru. A new name was attached to her and now, it seemed so appropriate. 

They call her Heaven.

TBC

********

A/N: There! I finally fixed the format for Heaven on Earth's prologue and chapter 1! I just decided to combine the two because I've been having difficulty keeping track of my own chapters--- sheesh! ^_^' Anyway, with the clearer lyrics of the song Tohru sang (Caught in a Glittering Moment from the Slamdunk Movie), readers can appreciate how the songs I choose tries to reflects the story's progress. Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! If you're just starting to read this fic, brace yourself, you're in for one hell of a ride. ^_^

Revised last January 19, 2003


	2. Long To Love You

Chapter 2- Long to Love You

*****************

Tohru laughed as excited stage-hands greeted and congratulated her. Her cheeks were flushed at the adrenaline rush after her concert and Tomoyo rushed forward to embrace her warmly.

"Omedetou (Congratulations) Tohru-san," whispered Tomoyo as she embraced her friend. A tall, blond-haired man followed after her, his brown eyes glittering in the same expression of good nature and humor. Tohru looked over Tomoyo's shoulder to see a grown-up Momiji, smiling at her.

Tohru's jaw dropped as she gazed up at a very tall Momiji. 

"Momiji-kun..." she said faintly, feeling disoriented at having to look up at someone who has always been shorter than her in the past. Images flew in her mind, Momiji's treat in the hot-springs, the warm comfort he provided when she first found out about Yuki's true feelings for her the day she decided to leave. 

Momiji gave cocky grin and winked at her. "So many changes, right Tohru-- I mean, Heaven?" greeted Momiji as he extended a hand.

Instead of answering, Tohru gave him a warm hug. "You've grown up so much Momiji," she whispered before she stepped back and added mischievously, "You better take good care of Madison." She accepted a towel from her Uncle and made quick introductions before Tomoyo suddenly suggested, "Heaven, why don't we go have a late dinner? I'm sure you're quite hungry."

Tetsuya smiled and said, "Go ahead and eat something Heaven. I've eaten my dinner while you were performing. I'm sure you young people have a lot to catch up on." 

Tohru gave her uncle an inscrutable look and shrugged. "Oh, all right." She smiled at Tomoyo and Momiji as she followed after them thinking // As long I never have to face Sohma Yuki, I won't mind a reunion with Momiji. //

****** 

"This is a beautiful hotel Momiji," Tohru said as she and Tomoyo sat down on a poolside table. People were dressed in semi-formal attire and despite the late hour, sat eating and talking quietly. White lotus and colored lanterns decorated the pool's lighted water and a pianist sat on an elevated platform nearby, playing relaxing tunes. The singer's chair was empty.

The ambiance was romantic and sophisticated and the headwaiter immediately poured wine the moment they sat down. Tohru took a sip of her wine and smiled in delight. "Your white wine is magnificent."

Tomoyo laughed as she wryly informed Momiji, "Heaven picked up one bad habit in England. She learned to love wine and alcohol because of England's frigid winters. Not to mention all those celebrations after a grand production."

Tohru winked at Momiji. "I'm old enough to pursue my own vices. Although I can't recall drinking any form of alcohol back here in Japan," said Tohru, her voice sounding thoughtful as she drained her wine glass. She sat back and listened idly to the soft strains of piano music while Tomoyo and Momiji chatted amicably about business and mutual acquaintances. 

The two sensed her lethargy and Momiji suddenly said, "Hey Tohru, maybe you can sing for us later?" 

Tohru looked surprised as Tomoyo shrugged her slender shoulders. "Why don't you ask Tomoyo to sing instead?" asked Tohru dryly as she picked up her second glass of wine. 

Tomoyo smiled and said, "I already agreed to sing Heaven. In fact, I'm heading over to there right now."

Feeling a little light-headed Tohru agreed and suggested, "I'd gladly sing Madison, if you'll sing my favorite song, 'I'd Still Say Yes'."

Tomoyo paused as she considered. "Hmmmm, that's one of my favorite RnB songs. I certainly hope the pianist knows the chords," said Tomoyo as she stood up and walked over to the podium. Everybody clapped in surprise and delight when Tomoyo took the microphone and leaned down to whisper the song she wanted to sing. She walked over and sat down on the stool, smiling at her audience. 

"Konbawa minna-san! Tonight, I want to dedicate this English song to my friend Heaven, who has just gotten back from England. Tohru, I know you like this song so much. So here it is, I'd Still Say Yes," said Tomoyo as everyone began to whisper excitedly. Tomoyo paused and looked down, waiting for pianist to begin. 

Momiji turned to face Tohru. "One of your favorite songs is 'I'd Still Say Yes'?" asked Momiji softly as Tohru watched Tomoyo who was already singing with a dreamy expression. 

Tohru glanced at Momiji and replied, "I don't know why but the moment I heard that song, I knew that it will be one of the songs that will always touch my heart." Tomoyo was in the refrain of the song and her voice was gaining more power with each lyrics.

__

And even if I thought we'd drift apart

I wouldn't even think twice 

if I wanted love back again

Tohru began to hum as she closed her eyes, listening to the chorus of Tomoyo's song. The song seemed to echo her innermost desire, the desire to love despite not being loved in return.

__

Because I'd still say yes to you again

My darling for you, I'd do it all again

Yes, I'd still say yes to you again

My darling for you, I'd do it over and over again...

"Still the martyr," murmured Momiji softly as he watched the flickering emotions in Tohru's expressive blue eyes. Although the naivete and vulnerability was gone, the capacity for the selfless love she always gave was still apparent in her eyes. He looked behind him when he sensed a familiar aura. Momiji's lips widened in smile and he smiled even wider when Tohru stood up to sing when Tomoyo began to introduce her friend. 

"May I now present, my friend Heaven!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she handed the microphone to a slightly tipsy Heaven. In front of everyone, Heaven stripped off her white blazer to reveal a white, back-less top. Her long brown hair shimmered as she tossed it over her shoulder, looking like a sultry siren as she sat down on the stool. 

With a graceful flick of her wrist, she removed the microphone from the stand and let the cords trail at her feet. Comfortable and at ease in front of an audience, she exuded confidence and grace and the mesmerizing aura of an international artist which she is. 

"Well, goodness... I don't know what to sing, this all came up at a rather short notice," said Heaven, giving a full-bodied laugh that entranced her audience further and made Yuki catch his breath. She was so different from the Honda Tohru he knew before and her self-confident, sultry beauty sent desire pounding through his veins, desire and an emotion he couldn't identify. 

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't if I song another American song? I rather got used to singing in English and my Japanese songs are rather new and limited," began Tohru as she leaned down and whispered the song she wanted to perform. The pianist shook his head, not recognizing the song she wanted to sing. Tohru pouted and looked at her audience. "Ano... it appears that the pianist doesn't know the song I want to sing," she said sadly as she shook her head.

A tall, dark-haired man stood up and walked over. He swaggered over to the piano and experimentally ran deft hands over the keys. His dark bangs fell over his eyes, concealing his face partly. 

"He looks quite familiar..." said Tomoyo, squinting as she tried to get a closer look at the guy who stood up. 

The man straightened his back and gave a small smile. "I think I can be of service Ms. Heaven," he drawled as his face was fully revealed. 

"Touya-san!" gasped Tomoyo from nearby, drawing Touya and Tohru's attention to their table. Touya looked at Tomoyo and winked. "It was a nice song Tomoyo-chan, its my turn to shine this time," he said as he sat down at the piano bench and looked up at Tohru who was seated above him. "What song do you want me to play?" asked Touya confidently as he looked back at his table where somebody was seated.

Tohru gazed at him speculatively for a minute before she smiled warmly. "All right, Mr. Touya, I hope you know this new song." She leaned down and whispered the song title and Touya's left eyebrow rose in surprise before he smiled. He took a deep breath and began to play the opening chords of the song.

A quiet melody began to play, melancholic and stirring. After a few seconds, Tomoyo gasped in their table, recognizing the acoustic version of the song. It was Brandy's song "Come A Little Bit Closer." Tohru took a hidden breath and began to sing. 

I know that it's late and maybe I shouldn't be so into you

It's just that tonight I am so taken, I've fallen for you

When I look in your eyes I can see

A million possibilities

And I know you'll be leaving me soon

But tonight

As Tohru sang through the refrain, people were captivated by Heaven. Some couples stood up and began to sway to the song. Momiji stood up and offered a hand to Tomoyo who stepped into his arms as they danced to Tohru's song. A small group of people who just entered the hotel's poolside restaurant froze in their tracks staring at Tohru who was exuding an indescribable aura of star-confidence and a heavenly grace.

CHORUS

Come a little bit closer

Let me hold you baby

I will be good to you

And we can try

To forget tomorrow

And make it last forever tonight

Momiji and Tomoyo who were dancing closely swayed to the left side and Momiji caught a glimpse of a particular group from Heaven's captivated audience. A grin grew on his lips. Tomoyo noticed his shoulders shaking in mirth and murmured, "What's up Momiji-kun?"

Momiji leaned down closer and whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "Family." He danced so that Tomoyo could look over his shoulder. Tomoyo's eyes widened in recognition and she worriedly looked at Heaven who was so caught up in her song that she never noticed who was in her audience. 

So if you must go

Know that I'll be missing you, wishing you closer

So let's make the most of these

Moments together, we'll never forget

And it's breaking my heart 'cause I know

That tomorrow you'll be miles away

And I catch myself wanting so much more

Tonight

Heaven's voice gained power and emotion as she sang the chorus once more. Touya who was playing the piano played with the same passion and intensity Heaven radiated, lifting their audience to greater heights. 

CHORUS

Come a little bit closer

Let me hold you baby

I will be good to you

And we can try

To forget tomorrow

And make it last forever tonight

Heaven prolonged the word 'tonight' and then let her voice slowly fade. She bowed slightly, catching her breath and looked up to meet the delighted gaze of her audience. A few couples who were dancing stood clapping as Touya helped Heaven stand up from her seat. Both of them inclined their heads slightly, meeting the eyes of their audience. 

Heaven's eyes suddenly widened when she caught sight of familiar faces. "Kagura-san! Kisa-chan! Hiro-san! Kyou-kun!... and... and Yuki-kun?" gasped Tohru as she stepped forward. There were changes in the faces of the Sohma's of course, changes only time can bring. Kisa has grown up to be a stunningly beautiful young lady and Hiro was tall and equally stunning. Kagura and Kyou looked mature but there was something about the two of them that hinted that they had become more than friends. 

Yuki, on the other hand, had grown more handsome, more breathtaking and yet, so aloof and cold-looking. His dark-violet eyes looked glacial even from a distance and cynical and world-weary. He was looking at her in such an unfathomable gaze and Tohru felt her heart rate speeding up as she mustered a calm and sophisticated expression on her face, trying not to show how much seeing him affected her.

As she walked towards the Sohma's, the long cord of the microphone she was still holding got tangled in her legs and flailing her arms, she lost her balance and tripped. "Oh my!" she shrieked as she tumbled. Her shriek got cut in the middle as she fell down on her butt, her ankle twisting slightly. 

A man who was seated in a table close to the podium reached her faster than Touya did. "Are you all right Miss?" he asked, his cultured baritone voice tinged with worry. 

Tohru, whose eyes were squeezed shut at the humiliation and pain opened her eyes to look up in his face. No, it wasn't Yuki who sat down close to her, she was relieved to find an unfamiliar face, a man with startlingly green eyes. He was so good-looking that Tohru couldn't help but blush at his proximity. 

"Hai," she answered with a wince as he assisted her in standing up. Touya and Tomoyo were hovering worriedly over them. Momiji joined them as well, his brown eyes twinkling at a miserable Tohru. 

Tohru ignored Momiji as she faced the man who helped her. "Thanks... I'm not usually so clumsy, I guess I had a little too much to drink tonight," said Tohru as she slowly sat down on a chair. 

The man grinned easily and looked at the approaching group of people. They looked as if they still had unfinished business with Heaven so he decided to back away when they got here. "No problem, you sang beautifully tonight," he said as he turned his back.

"Wait! What's your name?" asked Tohru, looking a little desperate as she tried to stall the arrival of the Sohma's. 

"Watashi wa Kosen, I'm sure we'll meet again," he said over his shoulder as he strolled away. Tomoyo looked at his retreating back with an amused expression on her face. Before Tomoyo could say a word, Tohru was deluged by a group of Sohma's.

"Tohru-san!"

"Tohru!"

"Onechan!"

Wincing, Tohru accepted hugs from Kisa and Kagura. She felt the familiar pressure of Kyou's hand on her shoulder. She felt tears rise in her eyes but she resolutely blinked them away. Gently, she pulled away from the arms that hugged her. She quickly composed her face into an expression of warm civility. She tried not to look at the right side where Yuki stood and instead forced a practiced smile on her face.

"Kisa-san, Kagura-san, Hiro-kun, Kyou-kun, it's been a long time," she greeted, pointedly ignoring Yuki. Up close, it was clear that Yuki is no longer the Prince she had always dreamed he'd be... Sohma Yuki is now obviously a young monarch. An indomitable aura of power surrounded him and although he is as beautiful as he was before, he can no longer be mistaken as a woman.

The rest of the Sohma's exchanged worried glances, taking note of the snubbing Tohru gave Yuki. Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Tohru arrogantly from where he stood. He stood back and caught her gaze calmly.

"Hello Honda-san," said Yuki quietly.

Taking a shaky breath, Tohru met Yuki's almost indifferent gaze and answered back just as calmly and politely, "Hello Sohma-kun. Please, just call me Heaven."

And they stared at each other beyond the emotional walls they had built over the years. The distance was too great and the emotions too turbulent.

TBC

****

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Fruits basket, Yuki and Tohru do not belong to me. I just wish they do. ^_^'

Revised last January 19, 2003


	3. Again

Chapter 3- Again

*******************

Bright sunlight streamed through the open window of Tohru's room. The scent of flowers hung heavily in the air. The aroma of brewed coffee wafted down, eliciting only a non-committal grunt from Tohru who lay on the bed, her bandaged ankle propped on a stack of pillows.

"Heaven, here's a cup of coffee. Why don't you take it?" offered Tetsuya as he observed the sullen expression on his niece's face. They were at the Tokyo General Hospital, where Tohru got admitted to have her ankle x-rayed and where she stayed overnight to rest. Silence met his query and he sighed. "All right dearest, what happened last night that made you fall and twist your ankle?" asked Tetsuya as he reclined on a chair beside Tohru's bed.

Gloomily, Tohru took a sip of her coffee, grimacing at the hot temperature. "I saw a rat last evening," muttered Tohru viciously as she reached for a croissant on the table. 

An eyebrow lifted as Tetsuya studied his niece. Tohru, ever loving and understanding seemed to hold a deep hatred for anything that can be classified as a mouse. From Mickey Mouse to Stuart Little, Tohru couldn't stand mice! "You have a small performance at Japan's most prestigious club this evening, think you're up to it my dear?" asked Tetsuya. 

Tohru cocked her head in thought as she chewed. Thankfully, this is her last performance in Japan. She'll be returning to the safe shores of England in a day or two. She never felt so anxious to return to her second home before but after last evening's trauma, who wouldn't want to run away, tail tucked between the legs? Thinking of tails, Tohru immediately groaned. 

"I take it that you won't be performing tonight then?" queried Tetsuya as he reached for his cell phone to cancel Tohru's appearance. 

"AW! Uncle, I hate disappointing people! How can I not perform when I have only two shows slated for my whole tour in Japan!" complained Tohru as she sullenly turned to face the window once more. A small movement in the tree in front of the window caught her eyes. There was a slight rustle among the leaves and branches and a small flash. Squinting, Tohru focused her eyes. 

A paparazzi!

"Uncle!" shouted Tohru, ducking to avoid the sudden onslaught of camera flashes. She buried her face in her blanket, wincing at the sound of clicks and shouts. There were five paparazzi's hiding in the tree and Tetsuya immediately called for security as he shut the blinders of Tohru's window. 

Cursing softly, Tetsuya stroked his niece's covered head. Looks like Heaven will be in front of the tabloids tonight. 

*********

'Heaven's Fall: Drunken Night Leads to Accident?' screamed the headline from one particular tabloid that had Tohru's picture in the hospital bed wearing a frown on the front page. Smaller pictures of Tohru from the previous night, one taking a drink and the other falling on the platform decorated the front page as well. 

Hatsuharu grimaced as he took the tabloid from Momiji's grip. "This is not good," he said aloud as Momiji only moodily stared out the window. A sniffle from Kisa and furious looks from Kagura and Kyou greeted the solemn assembly of Sohma's in Shigure's house. 

"Tohru-kun did grow up beautifully," commented Shigure from out of the blue as he stared dreamily at a photo of Tohru from another magazine. This photo was completely different from the picture in the tabloid and even Shigure felt a twinge of sympathy at the morbid fanaticism of paparazzi and the lack of privacy in Tohru's life as Heaven.

"Be serious Shigure! Tohru might never want to talk to us again after last night," yelled Kyou as Kagura patted his back, trying to soothe him. "Where's Yu-chan by the way?" asked Kagura as she looked around the house.

Momiji sighed as he answered, "I called him up and told him to come here for a family meeting but he just laughed and said that he's too busy. He also added that as the head of the Sohma family, it was his call whether or not to have a family meeting." Momiji grimaced as he remembered the curtness of Yuki's last statement. 

"Kuso nezumi!" cursed Kyou as Hatsuharu glowered at him. "Yuki has had two many burdens since Akito died, you can't punish him for being human to succumb to the hardships he's had to go through without someone to back him up," said Haru.

"Demo-- we were here to back him up," protested Kisa as she gripped her damp handkerchief. 

Haru glanced briefly at Kisa as he explained, "We were here for him but was it our presence he needed most during those times? I hate to admit it but although we're his family, we never really were his support. He was too independent, even for us. But the one person he could turn to had left, Honda-san was never there to stand by him." There was a touch of anger and resentment in his voice and quickly, Momiji leapt to Tohru's defense.

"Yuki's burden was never Tohru's fault! She had her own life to live and Yuki would never care for her the way she deserves to be loved back then and even now," exclaimed Momiji. 

The room fell in silence. Shigure looked up and asked, his voice cheerfully bland, "By any chance, were you invited to Club Joie? I heard that Heaven will be performing for the Minister there as well." In his hand he held up 2 tickets for the formal affair. 

A crash sounded inside his house as all the Jyuunishi's pummeled Shigure to get a ticket.

********

"Yuki-sama, an invitation arrived from Club Joie and the Minister of Trade for you to attend his birthday celebration," informed Keia Tatsuhiko, Yuki's secretary.

Yuki looked at the invitation briefly and went back to analyzing the figures on his computer. "Is it necessary to attend?" asked Yuki briefly as he quickly typed something on the keyboard. 

"It said RSVP and there's a note at the bottom from the Minister. It said 'Sohma-kun, hope to see you tonight, bring your girlfriend if you like'. I think you have to attend it sir," said Keia, secretly delighted. Although Yuki had a lot of female callers, he never took their calls and seemed to be interested in nobody in particular. This is her chance!

"Darn that old goat," muttered Yuki. He knew that the newly elected Minister seemed to like him... although it was in a completely suspicious way. He sighed as he gave in. "All right, inform the club that I'll attend. Get a gift for the Minister. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Hai! You should have a date! And--- oh that's right, Heaven, the international artist will sing for the birthday tonight! Isn't it exciting? I would love to see her!" said Keia, dropping a not too subtle hint.

Yuki froze in mid-type. "Heaven?" he echoed. // But I don't ever want to see her! She left me behind... and she completely lived her life-- without me // He clenched his fists. "On second thought Tatsuhiko-san, I won't go. Have the gift sent instead." 

"Demo--" began Keia, tears welling up in her eyes.

The private line began to ring and quickly, Yuki swiveled his chair back to answer it. "Hai," said Yuki as he stared out his office's view. A frown quickly grew on his face as he listened. "What Hatori-san? You heard from your friend, the Minister's doctor that he wants to give me a position as the Vice-Minister of Trade? That tonight he plans to announce it?"

Yuki's jaw dropped. A career in politics! And he wasn't even 27 years old! 

"Now Yuki-kun, out of courtesy, I have to advise you to accept this invitation, it would really reflect on our family's reputation if you are not there at the Minister's birthday," finished Hatori.

Yuki's mouth tightened in a grim line. He was cornered once again-- the mantle of leadership he wore constricting and robbing him of his choices. He was aware of Hatori waiting for his answer on the other side of the line, and he answered shortly, "Fine." 

He placed the phone back on the receiver and faced his anxious secretary. "Miss Tatsuhiko, I'm pretty sure you won't say no to being my escort for this evening's activities," he said sardonically as a huge, luminous smile broke on his secretary's face.

************

"A hot young Japanese designer will dress you up in his latest spring collection tonight my dear," informed Tetsuya as he pushed away the stacks of magazine tabloids on his niece's table in the dressing room given by the club. Heaven, with her right foot lightly wrapped in bandages gazed at the tabloids her Uncle pushed with ill-concealed contempt. She was in ordinary attire, her hair not yet styled as they waited for the designer who was contracted to work with Heaven tonight.

Distracted, Heaven began to unwind the bandages from her ankle. She met Tetsuya's worried gaze with a calm look. "It doesn't look good onstage Uncle, to have bandages around my foot," she explained, wincing inwardly when she pressed against her tender injury. "What's the name of the designer again Uncle?" asked Tohru.

"Hmmm," said Tetsuya as he took out the card in his jacket pocket. "It says here, 'Aya'. No surname my dear," said Tetsuya cheerfully. Before agreeing to the contract, Tetsuya had looked into the reputation of this designer. It was said that Aya, who was not yet even forty, has taken the lead in Japan's fashion and had built a popular standard of design for his quirky and yet sophisticated creations. 

An exuberant knock sounded on the door. It was followed by a muffled voice, booming out what seems to be Tohru's latest single. The door opened with a crash and smoke blurred the tall figure standing straight in the doorway, singing. Tohru's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Ayame-san!" she screeched, nearly falling off her chair. A grinning, smug-looking Ayame stood, in his trademark outfit of a long, red Chinese tunic over silk white pants. A crescent pendant on a long gold chain decorated his outfit. Both his ears were pierced and his hair was as long as ever. He looked beautiful.

"Ohohohohohoho! Hisashiburi ne Tohru-san! My, you look more like a princess now that you did before! Where is your prince pray tell?" boomed Ayame, his sentences coming so fast that both Tetsuya and Tohru were cross-eyed, not understanding his words.

Minnie followed in after him, dragging two racks filled to bursting with clothes and gowns and accessories. She was still wearing her maid's outfit. Her glasses glinted as she smiled at Tohru. "Konnichi wa!"

"I knew it wasn't a mistake to agree to this contract! Your heavenly beauty would show off my genius creations to such an advantage! Your mysterious dark hair is beautiful although not as magnificent as mine and your matchless blue eyes are so different from my gorgeous amber colored eyes," raved Ayame with his laughter breaking in after each word. 

Sweat-drops decorated Heaven and Tetsuya's face. Tohru managed to get a hold of herself and said firmly, "Yes, it's been a long time Ayame-san. But I would really prefer it if you call me Heaven, it is my name now after all." Heaven gave Ayame what she hoped was a sweetly gracious smile. 

Ayame seemed taken aback at first before he shook his head and good-naturedly agreed. "Yoshi!" His enthusiasm returned quickly, having very few subjects who could bring out the nature and beauty of his designs. Instinctively, he knew that Heaven would suit any of his creations to perfection. He considered a red sheath dress and a silver halter dress. He remembered the only instruction given to him before he could sign the contract. _Heaven always has to wear something white._

"Hmmmmmmm. Aren't you tired of white yet, Heaven?" asked Ayame as he pulled out several white dresses. He desperately wanted to dress Heaven either in blue or black. He knew that the singer could pull off his most sophisticated creations with ease and even add more grace. The velvet black dress was a floor-length creation with a deep, diamond-encrusted V-neckline and was wickedly backless. Images of an innocent seductress flashed through his mind as he imagined Heaven wearing it. On the other hand, his ice-blue satin tube dress with full, flowing skirts hinted of such nobility that only a princess could pull it off. Ayame waited anxiously for Heaven's answer.

Tohru hesitated. "Well, people might be disappointed if they see me wearing any color other than white tonight," she said gazing at Ayame's lovely creations. She was drawn to the sensuality of the black dress and the sophistication of the ice-blue gown. She frowned at the white satin sheath dress that Ayame was holding out to her. It was beautiful certainly but the thought of wearing white in her dark mood...

She looked up, meeting Ayame's placid gaze with a glint in her eye. "Ayame-san, I think I would rather wear the black dress tonight," stated Tohru while her Uncle looked mildly surprised but not taken aback.

An ecstatic expression crossed Ayame's face as his eyes glittered with stars. "YATTA!" He hurriedly took the black dress off the rack and handed it over to Tohru. Tohru went behind a dressing screen and as Tohru was putting on the dress, Ayame was rummaging in his suitcase, selecting the necessary accessories and trying to imagine what Heaven's hairstyle should be like.

"--now Heaven-san, wear this pearl and diamond drop earrings and matching choker, I think the perfume Cool Waters would be perfect for you tonight plus your hair should be fixed up in a knot--" began Ayame.

*****

Tomoyo grinned as she sat with her legs tucked sideways, looking at Momiji's collection of photos.

"I can't believe you wore the girl's uniform in form of shorts when you were in Junior High," said Tomoyo laughing as Momiji who was cooking in the kitchen of his penthouse answered back, "Well, I liked to be unique!"

Tomoyo was inside Momiji's high-rise penthouse for dinner as he cooked for the both of them. She was dressed very casually and she was relaxing as she rifled through the pictures. She found a photo of Momiji with Tohru and Yuki and from the looks of it...

"Momiji-kun?"

"What?" asked Momiji as he entered the living room, wearing a yellow apron, in his hand two steaming plates. He beckoned Tomoyo to follow him to the dining room but Tomoyo merely took hold of his wrist and tugged him down to sit beside her.

He sighed as he carefully set the plates down and sat down on the white carpet instead, placing his head against the sofa, his hair resting slightly against Tomoyo's leg. "All right Tomoyo, what is it?" asked Momiji as he closed his eyes.

"This!" said Tomoyo thrusting the picture at Momiji who took it and smiled. "Oh this... know what, I used to think before that Yuki was so in love with Tohru..."

Tomoyo grimaced as she said, "Well from what Heaven told me before, Yuki admitted in front of Akito that Tohru meant nothing to him. That hurt her badly... and Yuki never even tried to stop her from leaving."

Momiji stared off in space as he recalled the events that prompted Tohru's departure. Everything happened so fast and although he was there with Tohru when they overheard what Yuki was telling Akito, even now he has his doubts. Yuki could have been saying that to Akito so that Akito will allow him to go to college. On the other hand, Tomoyo was right, Yuki didn't do anything to stop Tohru from leaving. "It's all just so confusing," Momiji said with a sad sigh.

Tomoyo smiled tenderly at the weariness in his tone and softly smoothed Momiji's brow. Momiji smiled and closed his eyes as he asked, "Say, why didn't you go to the Minster of Trade's birthday party? I heard that Tohru will be there as well..."

"Li-kun and Sakura-chan are also there tonight you know... but I didn't feel like dressing up tonight. How about you, why didn't you go?" pointed Tomoyo as an embarrassed flush crept up Momiji's neck.

"I lost to Kagura and Kyou for the extra tickets," he mumbled as he turned his face away.

Tomoyo laughed. "That's all right Momiji at least you have me for company."

"Actually, having you for company tonight upon having lost the tickets is a blessing in disguise," said Momiji as he smiled up at Tomoyo, his hand softly touching her cheek.

*********

Yuki stifled a yawn as cameras flashed at him and his secretary as they walked towards the entrance. His secretary, Tatsuhiko Keia was beautiful enough he supposed... in fact, from the way people turned and stared at them, they made a beautiful couple. He sighed, thinking that by tomorrow, his 'affair' with Ms. Tatsuhiko will be all over the society pages.

Keia Tatsuhiko, was delighted by all the attention she was getting. Her hand tightened on Yuki's elbow as she tried to maintain a serene composure. It was not only Yuki's presence that was so riveting and he wore his formal clothes like his second skin, natural and unaffected. A lock of silver-gray hair fell across his eyes and Keia wanted so badly to smooth it away. She started to reach up but her hand stopped when she saw the expression in his eyes. 

His purple eyes, dark and enigmatic seemed so bleak and weary. He wasn't looking at the elegantly dressed people, he wasn't really smiling at the acquaintances he happened to come across... it was as if he wasn't really there and that this place tonight was the last place he wanted to be in.

"Sohma-kun!" called out an elderly gentleman who was surrounded by half a dozen people.

An automatic smile stretched across Yuki's lips and without even looking at his date, he walked over to Japan's Minister of Trade who had called him. Keia walked briskly beside him, trying not to trip on her high heels. As bitter as the knowledge that Yuki didn't want her is, she wouldn't miss this chance to make the elusive CEO fall head over heels in love with her. She knows for sure that Yuki has not been seeing anyone and that with her beauty and devotion, she was sure to win his heart!

Yuki shook the Minister's hand as he greeted the elderly man and began talking about trade and industry. Occasionally, he's sip his glass of champagne and Keia, who was beside him, tried to look interested in the conversation. Finally, the Minister, who never took his eyes off Yuki since Yuki came over noticed Keia.

"-- my Sohma-kun, you have a very beautiful girlfriend! You lucky dog!" exclaimed the Minister, catching the attention of nearby guests.

While Keia blushed and smiled in delight, a pained smile stretched across Yuki's face. "It's nothing like that Minister--" began Yuki as the lights suddenly turned down. He felt Keia press closer against him in the darkness and heard the sharp intake of breath from the Minister. Whispers spread like wild-fire and there was only one name on everyone's lips... Heaven.

The live band on the platform began to play the opening notes of one of Heaven's Japanese singles. The piano and guitar and drums blended smoothly, indicating that the song would be slow but slightly upbeat. A spotlight suddenly focused on the center of the platform, where a vision greeted everyone. Gasps of surprise and awe rang out... the black material of Heaven's dress glimmered and flowed as she sat on a high chair, holding a microphone. Cameras clicked everywhere and Heaven was unperturbed and instead smiled at the breathless audience in the darkness. 

Heaven sang the first part, her voice melancholy, not high. Despite the simplicity of the song, she managed to infuse so much emotion in it that everyone was captivated. Keia had completely forgotten Yuki as she stared at Heaven, her mouth hanging open. Yuki watched Heaven, with a pained expression in his eyes that the darkness could not conceal. 

Disclaimers: This song is the second ending theme of Gensomaden Saiyuki. It was sung by Shimokawa Mikuni and it's title is ALONE. I do not own this... and for the record, neither does Fruits Basket. ^_^

****

Romaji Lyrics ****

English Translation __

kawaita kaze ga fuku machi wa kogoete-iru ikutsu no kisetsu ga sotto oto mo naku sugisatta no darou 

A dry breeze is blowing The city is getting cold I wonder how many seasons have passed Without even a sound? 

Heaven paused, as she prepared for the second part nearing the chorus of the song. The place was starkly quiet and despite the rank and prestige of her guests, everyone was in awe. 

__

yukikau hito wa mina omoi nimotsu seotte tooku ni yureru kagerou no naka ni ashita wo mitsukeru 

All of the people coming and going Bear heavy burdens, Searching for tomorrow Within the heat haze wavering in the distance. __

kono te wo koboreochiru suna no you na kanjou ano toki mune ni sasatta kotoba ga fui ni uzuku kedo 

Feelings like sand Falling through my hands... Back then, the words that pierced my heart Suddenly started to throb with pain, but... 

She took a deep breath before singing the chorus, her voice only an octave higher. The song Alone was so personal to her and the mellow richness of her voice and the emotions she could channel shone brightly, taking the song to a level where no ordinary singers except maybe for Tomoyo could have done. As Heaven sang, her head was turning in time to the beat, her eyes half-closed.

__

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara jibun no kakera sagashite-ita ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga tashika ni natte'ku ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo 

I've searched for pieces of myself, Counting the endless nights all the while. These feelings are becoming so certain I almost lose myself. Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far. 

Heaven's voice trailed at the last word and she looked up to sing the refrain, her voice mellow once more. 

__

doushite kono sora wa konna ni hiroi no darou sakende mite mo koe ni naranakute namida ga afureta 

I wonder, why is the sky So vast? Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come And the tears poured out. __

jiyuu ni kaze kitte tori-tachi wa doko e yuku no? sugoshita jikan no you ni onaji basho ni modorenai 

I wonder where the birds are flying off to, As they freely slice through the wind? One can't return to the same place As it once was in days gone by. 

Her voice picked up again, stirring the emotions of her audience at the lyrics and the sincerity in her voice. Emotions overflowed so tangibly that Keia felt goosebumps rising over skin. Accidentally, she caught a glimpse of Yuki's face and her brows furrowed at the barely concealed emotions on his face. Heaven's voice rose passionately as she sang the last few lines, her other hand rising.

__

Kono mama yume wo akiramete mo takanaru kodou osae kirenai itsuka wa kitto chikadzukitai ano kumo no takasa [1] _mou ichido kokoro ni tsubasa hiroge tabidatou_

Even if I give up my dream like this, I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat. Someday, I want to reach As high as the clouds. [1] I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again __

kanarazu tadoritsukeru hazu 

I will reach it, without fail. __

hatenai yoru wo kazoe nagara jibun no kakera sagashite-ita ushinau hodo ni kono omoi ga tashika ni natte'ku ima nara kitto aruite yukeru doko made mo 

I've searched for pieces of myself, Counting the endless nights all the while. These feelings are becoming so certain I almost lose myself. Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far. 

Heaven's voice softly faded with the last word and she sighed as she smiled at the audience. The host, who was rendered speechless by her performance broke into a booming speech upon Ayame's sharp kick to his shin.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, that was Ms. Heaven on a very special performance for our beloved Minister of Trade for his birthday! Let's all give it up for her and her truly fantastic song, Alone."

There was wild cheering and clapping that was quite out of place with the guests as Heaven stepped down from her chair with a huge smile on her face. The lights were up once more and the hall was lit by crystal chandeliers. The Minister had left Yuki's company as he stepped forward to shake Heaven's hand when she got down. "You were enchanting Heaven-san... absolutely amazing! I am so happy you decided to sing for me tonight even after your injury," gushed the Minister as he grasped both of Heaven's hands.

A sweat-drop appeared on Heaven's head as she carefully took her hands away and as she walked slowly, trying not to limp because of swollen ankle. "Hai... arigato," said Tohru with a smile as she walked, escorted closely by the Minister. She felt uncomfortable in his grip and she tried to keep her distance as he led her around, introducing her to some of his guests.

"By the way Ms. Heaven, this is Li Syaoran, the newly elected leader of the Li Clan, a Hong Kong based family who controls several conglomerates in Hong Kong, China and Japan as well. And this is the beautiful Ms. Kinomoto, Japan's premiere actress and model," introduced the Minister as they stopped in front of a beautiful couple. The Minister, who had been ogling her earlier, immediately went over to the hauntingly beautiful young lady whose hand was tucked in Syaoran's elbow.

"Hello Heaven-san," greeted Sakura with a twinkle in her vivid green eyes. Syaoran was frowning as he pulled Sakura away from the Minister and he half-heartedly greeted Tohru, "Good evening." 

As always, Tohru stared at the two of them whom she had been acquainted with for quite some time already. She couldn't help but smile back at Sakura who she thinks is the loveliest woman she has ever seen and also at Li, who despite his scowls and penchant for frowns is also drop-dead gorgeous. "I know them already Minister," said Heaven as she laughed along with Sakura.

"Isn't this from that popular show Final Fantasy X, 'Suteki Da Ne'?" asked Heaven as she looked around, her eyes falling on the band who was playing the chords of the popular song. The Minister smiled in pride, "Yes of course! I keep in line with what young people want you know..."

"Heaven-san, you'll have to excuse us," said Sakura as Syaoran was already tugging her away from the Minister and onto the dance floor. She smiled brightly at her friend whose expression was horrified in being left in the company of the lecherous old man. There was a certain expression in Sakura's eyes, it said something like, 'Go ahead, dance with somebody to get away' that made a rueful grin appear on Heaven's face.

"Would you like to--" began the Minister but he was interrupted when an elegant hand stretched out towards Tohru who instinctively took it without having glanced at the face of the stranger.

"I think that this dance is mine," said Yuki smoothly as his hand closed over Tohru's slim hand. 

Tohru turned pale and flushed brightly in turns. She said nothing more, she didn't even smile as Yuki gracefully pulled her onto the dance floor and began to dance with her. She was too frozen by the sudden turn of events and overwhelmed by Yuki's presence. She danced stiffly, not looking up at her partner as well.

"You can at least pretend that you're grateful that I rescued you from that lecher," said Yuki tiredly as he glanced down briefly at Tohru's bowed head. He felt a mild spurt of anger, she was clearly too disgusted to touch him, to treat him like a man. His anger was then replaced by an excruciating sense of disappointment and sadness. Akito was right all along, even after all these years and he's become a successful man, Tohru had only felt sorry for him in the past which is why she showed him affection.

Indignation made Tohru look up and meet Yuki's gaze head-on. "Fine, thank you," said Tohru sarcastically, mimicking a crisp British accent. Their eyes locked and clashed, each caught up with images of the present and the misinterpretations of the past. As they were dancing, a lot of people noticed the taut chemistry between the pair and were openly watching them. Some couple even left the floor to gaze at Yuki and Tohru.

"Oh my, I think Tohru-san has found herself a man," said Sakura cheerfully as she and Syaoran spun around gracefully. Syaoran quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment. As they danced, he took a glimpse at the pair and told Sakura, "Know what I think? I think Honda-san and Sohma-kun just found each other... again."

~* TBC

******

Disclaimers: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. I am only borrowing the characters for a few pages or so because I love them so much. ^_~

Revised last January 19, 2003.


	4. Chains

Disclaimers: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. I am only borrowing the characters for a few pages or so because I love them so much. ^_~  
  
Chapter 4- Chains  
  
*****  
  
"So will you still turn into a rat if I hug you Sohma-kun?" asked Tohru, emphasizing the word rat as she smiled recklessly up at enigmatic man holding her loosely in his arms as they danced.  
  
Yuki quirked an eyebrow as his lips curved into a dangerous smile, "Want to find out?" he drawled in such a way that Tohru blushed.  
  
Tohru tried to focus on the dance but Yuki's voice and his potent appeal was too much, even for her new-found confidence as Heaven. She stumbled a bit and found Yuki holding her a little more closely than before as Yuki asked, "Does your ankle still hurt?"  
  
"Iie. And no, I don't think I want to find out," answered Tohru trying to inject as much carelessness as she could in her voice. They danced in relative silence, hardly noticing that the song was already ending. It was true, Tohru hardly felt pain in her swollen ankle, so immersed was she in this bittersweet encounter that she can only dance, dance as if nothing happened, dance as if she never prayed this day would come.  
  
From the Musicians' Stand on the opposite side of the room, Kyou and Kagura were plotting.  
  
"The waltz you idiot cat! Not Boogie!" hissed Kagura as she whacked Kyou on his arm.  
  
Kyou chuckled as he said, "Gomen. I've always been curious to see how that stupid mouse would look like dancing the boogie." With a regretful sigh, he turned back to the head musician and asked for Strauss' Waltz. "What's this stupid plan again you psychopathic boar?" taunted Kyou while Kagura turned red.  
  
Kagura pinched Kyou's ear, making the red-head wince in pain. "It's for Yu- chan and Tohru-san to see how perfect they are for each other! Don't you see Kyou? If they acknowledge the chemistry between them, there's a chance that they'd overlook whatever happened in the past! You know-- physical attraction, lightning, that sort of thing!" exclaimed Kagura as Kyou smirked.  
  
"Oh? You mean like this?" drawled Kyou before he suddenly leaned down and kissed Kagura, cutting off her rambling. Kagura squealed at first and then went into a dreamy daze.  
  
Kyou lifted his head up and pulled Kagura closer to his side. "All right then, let's see what you planned, " he murmured at the opening strings of the waltz started.  
  
Whispers raced across the room as the waltz began playing. Ladies and gentlemen began spinning around, the bright colors of the gowns looking like spinning flowers from the sidelines and the dinner tables. Yuki and Tohru remained in the middle, looking at each other as Tohru made a move to break away from Yuki when the dance ended.  
  
"Thank you for the dance," said Tohru, trying not to show the rapid beating of her heart as the waltz began to play. Since she moved to England, she still dreamed of dancing with Yuki, in a time and place like this with the waltz as their music. Their was something about the waltz that made her think of prince and princesses, of fairy tales and happily ever after endings. But she'd grown up and become cynical and work had taken the place of her fantasies. And yet, here and now seemed like a dream... a dream with the man she loved, a dream she knew would fade when morning comes. As she turned her back, she heard Yuki speak.  
  
"Dance with me Tohru..."  
  
Tohru slowly turned, her eyes bright with unshed tears. She took a deep breath, and while looking into Yuki's eyes, took his hand and began to dance.  
  
****  
  
"She's so beautiful isn't she?" asked a well-dressed man as he stood beside Keia, who like all the others in the room, was watching Yuki and Tohru dance.  
  
Seething with anger, Keia turned to address the speaker and her jaw dropped in surprise. "You're Kosen-- the famous singer!" she gasped, momentarily forgetting her anger as she stared at the tall, black-haired and green eyed man with a cultured baritone voice. He gave a short bow, acknowledging her and resumed watching Tohru and Yuki. "I suppose you like her too," sneered Keia as she watched Kosen, his eyes never leaving Tohru.  
  
Kosen quirked his brow at her and answered, "Man has always been fascinated with the idea of Heaven... and having her here now is almost like having an angel here on Earth."  
  
"What?" snapped Keia, not understanding what Kosen said. Kosen only smiled as he began to hum under his breath, still looking at Tohru. "I think that I better go talk to my manager," said Kosen as a way of farewell, bowing to Keia briefly before blending into the crowd.  
  
****  
  
After the waltz, Yuki escorted Tohru back to her Uncle who was seated on one of the dinner tables near the dance floor. Yuki's eyes were unfathomable as he gazed back down on Tohru, who was silent but her cheeks red. "Thank you for the dance," said Yuki bowing. He held Tohru's hand for a second longer and then slowly backed away.  
  
The moment he left, Tohru fanned her hot cheeks with her hand. Her eyes glittered brightly and Tetsuya who was watching the two of them dance sighed and silently acknowledged that even after all this years, Tohru was still in love with Sohma Yuki. Tohru glowed, in a way that can only be explained as 'blooming', like a rose after the rain and having seen the sun.  
  
"Are you tired now dearest? Would you like to go back to the hotel?" asked Tetsuya softly. He wondered briefly if Tohru's ankle was okay but seeing the ethereal grace she exuded on the dance floor, an injured ankle seemed preposterous.  
  
Tohru looked up and nodded. With a fatherly smile, Tetsuya said, "As you were dancing with Sohma-kun, I already made our excuses to the Minister, I knew after this dance you'd be about ready to drop in bed. Also, I spoke to one of Japan's leading idol-singers and his manager. He expressed an interest in his charge to performing a duet with you, I told him I'd inform him of our decision by tomorrow morning."  
  
Tohru blinked and smiled up at her uncle after his overlong explanation. She shook her head, clearly gaining a hold of herself. "That sounds about just right Uncle!" she said with a grin as arm in arm, they walked out, unmindful of the eyes that were watching them.  
  
***  
  
Tohru's cell phone was ringing, as she groped under her bed sheets for it her eyes still closed. Tetsuya chuckled as he was walked over to the door of their room, hearing Tohru mumbling angrily about how a person could drown in bed sheets. Tetsuya smiled as he let the room service inside and accepted another bouquet of white roses.  
  
Her eyes still closed, Tohru located her cell and answered sleepily, "Nani?"  
  
An unidentified male voice spoke slowly, making Tohru's eyes open wide as he said, "YOU'RE MINE." And the line went dead.  
  
Disturbed, Tohru gazed at her cell phone, wondering how that call got through when there were very few people who knew her private number. She raised her head and looked around the room in astonishment. From every corner, every unoccupied space from the previous night, hung dozens and dozens of white roses. Their scent sweetly mingled with the air and her Uncle Tetsuya came in, his arms loaded with another bouquet. He grinned at her as he dumped it at her lap.  
  
"Delivery for you my dear," he said as room service followed in with her breakfast and a roll of today's newspapers and magazines. And on her dessert plate was a milky white chocolate mousse and several milk chocolate bits. There was a single strawberry on top of the cake though.  
  
Tohru's dazed eyes took in the sight. Without saying a word, she took a fork and began to eat the cake. Her uncle, seeing that she was having her breakfast sat down nearby and opened the newspapers. The Society pages fell out and when he picked it up and looked at it, he gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Uncle?" asked Tohru, the strawberry hovering between her lips.  
  
Without saying anything, Tetsuya showed the front page of the Society section. There was a huge picture of her dancing with Yuki, and from the way the picture was taken...  
  
"Sohma CEO Falls for Heaven," read Tetsuya aloud from the headline as more pictures of Tohru and Yuki were shown, including a picture of the two of them were smiling at each other. "The two of you together has completely overwhelmed the Minister's celebration," said Tetsuya as he looked at his niece's red face.  
  
"Surely it isn't as bad as that," said Tohru nonchalantly as she chewed the strawberry and opened her breakfast tray to reveal strawberry crepes and waffles.  
  
Tetsuya smiled as the news article rhapsodized on how perfect the two seemed together, that there was an obvious chemistry between them. The article concluded with the author writing, 'Despite Heaven's early departure from the party, the impact the two of them created still remained tangible. One also can't help but take note that the elusive multi- millionaire CEO Sohma Yuki didn't even bother to dance with his escort for the rest of the night but chose to speak with associates after Heaven had left. Can it be love at first sight for international angel Heaven and mysterious business icon Sohma Yuki whose nomination for the Vice-Minister of Trade was also announced last night?'  
  
But Tetsuya's smile faded when he opened a magazine whose lurid headline made him wince. 'Heaven Steals Spotlight and Secretary's Boyfriend.' The article contained mainly pictures of Yuki and Keia from the outside and had only one picture of Heaven who was going out wearing a black dress with Tetsuya and another picture of Yuki and Keia who were on their way out. ' From good girl to sultry siren, evidently, Heaven isn't contented stealing the spotlight from the Minister's party but according to inside resources, Heaven has also managed to seduce CEO Sohma Yuki into abandoning his girlfriend whom he arrived with in the party last night...'  
  
Tohru, who glanced at Tetsuya's direction and saw the magazine paled in anger. "Stupid magazine tabloids," she muttered as she finished eating. "It's really bad isn't it Uncle?" asked Tohru as she climbed out of bed and snatched the magazine from her Uncle. She read the article, her lips pressed together grimly. His girlfriend was with him last night?  
  
"Maa, maa Tohru-chan, don't worry about this stupid tabloid. They weren't inside last night and had only second hand information to base this dreadful article on. Besides, I asked around last night and I found out that young Sohma-kun doesn't have a girlfriend, he was merely with his secretary last night," said Tetsuya trying to comfort his niece.  
  
"I don't care," declared Tohru as she angrily threw the newspaper down. She threw herself down at her bed and answered another caller on her phone, snapping angrily, "What?"  
  
"Looks like you saw the papers already Heaven-san," said Tomoyo on the other line.  
  
Tohru sighed as she rubbed her neck. "Hai. The papers weren't really bad-- the magazines were. And I also got a business proposal to have a duet with some idol-singer named Kosen," narrated Tohru.  
  
"So you know that the guy you met at the hotel last time is the idol- singer? He's very interested in you, I can tell," teased Tomoyo laughing when she heard Tohru screech.  
  
"He's the guy who helped me up? No, I haven't met with him yet-- at least officially," answered Tohru.  
  
Noting the weariness in her voice, Tomoyo turned serious and asked, "If I offer you my mom's private beach resort as a place where you can stay for the duration of your negotiations with Kosen, would you accept it? You badly need a break my friend, and my mom's place is fully equipped to pamper you and give you the rest and privacy you deserve."  
  
"Thanks. Things are so bad here in Tokyo right now. I can certainly use a vacation where it's near enough for me to work. And you did say I have a chance for complete privacy there right?" replied Tohru.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the phone and gave a thumbs-up sign at Momiji who was seated nearby. "Yes, completely private!" assured Tomoyo cheerfully and gave the address and details to get there. She hung up the phone a few minutes later.  
  
Tohru stared at her cell phone blankly, still wondering what possessed her to still continue staying in Japan instead of heading back to England. She glanced at her Uncle's bewildered face and said, "I definitely need a vacation Uncle. And I'm not up to going in a plane and having jet-lag," she excused as her Uncle merely arched a brow and smiled.  
  
****  
  
The Sohma's or at least members of the Jyuunishi who were active in their family business all gathered at Yuki's office, seated at a huge oval conference table. There were some older members of the Sohma family present and they all looked alert as they waited Yuki to begin their weekly progress reports.  
  
Shigure is the chairman of the Sohma's publishing company, Kyou is the manager of the several restaurants, Kagura oversees the mall, Momiji handles the hotel and Hatsuharu and Hiro are in charge of the computer corporation. Hatori was also present as Yuki's vice-president.  
  
Yuki sat at the head, reading reports as the members all waited for him to begin. Yuki dropped his papers as he stood up and looked at people at large. "All right, report," he ordered as Keia sat near his chair, taking notes in shorthand.  
  
"Fourteen percent increase in production and sales of music DVDs this week Yuki," said Haru as he checked his own documents. Yuki nodded as Kagura next announced, "Sales are high this week and have risen higher just a few minutes ago when the mall opened. There was a large number of people going to our mall's boutiques for formal wear-- specifically in black and white."  
  
"Not much change in publishing Yuki-kun, but there are new writers coming in and signing with our company's production of poems and novels," said Shigure cheerfully as he calmly sipped his tea.  
  
"Forty percent increase in audience and customers in our hotel since we turned the poolside cafe as a mini-music bar and due to the publicity of having two international artists sing there in one night. There was a positive response from both society, middle-class and young people this week," reported Momiji gleefully, sure that his report was the best this week.  
  
Other Jyuunishi's groaned and Kyou said, "Ten percent increase in the revenue of our restaurants and as Momiji said, the hotel's cafe is causing quite a huge following."  
  
Yuki nodded, seemingly intent as he listened to other Sohma's give their reports.  
  
After all of them had spoken, Hatori said suddenly, "Executives and employees of our business have been excited over the attention you've been receiving lately Yuki. Some bad press was unavoidable but the publicity is certainly revving up a lot of people in our conglomerate. Your nomination as the vice-minister of trade is also quite an accomplishment."  
  
Older Sohma's who were unaware of Yuki's past involvement with Tohru began to remark that if Yuki was married, he wouldn't have to suffer the negative press of being seen dancing with an entertainer like Heaven.  
  
Kyou and Kagura waited with bated breaths about Yuki's response as Hatori, with his usual no-nonsense manner of speaking asked, "So Yuki, if I read the papers all right, there seems to be a lot going on between you and Heaven. And being unmarried, you're linked romantically with her according to papers, there are even insinuations that you'd been courting her. What do you have to say about that?"  
  
Kyou, who was unable to keep his mouth shut burst out, "They looked perfect together! Soul mates--"  
  
Yuki wore an inscrutable look as the rest of his family looked at him in anxiety. He shrugged as he began fixing his papers, not giving any answer.  
  
"Yuki, I heard from Tomoyo that Heaven might be working on a duet with some handsome idol-singer who also happens to be infatuated with her. Tomoyo told me that it might not only be work involved but also romantic conquest as well," informed Momiji, trying to elicit a reaction from Yuki.  
  
Yuki stopped arranging the documents. He calmly placed them in his briefcase as he turned to leave.  
  
Some of the relatives were grumbling and saying that at 25, Yuki should be married and have kids who'd inherit the empire. If he were married, he wouldn't be linked to some foreign singer! Being the CEO of all their businesses, it was imperative that Yuki upholds a clean image that the company can reflect on. "What are you going to do?" asked Kagura loudly when Yuki didn't answer.  
  
"You can't fight fate kuso nezumi! Your reconciliation is long overdue! You may not deserve a second chance with a person like Tohru but clearly Kami- sama favors you," exclaimed Kyou followed by a string of expletives.  
  
"So what will you do Yuki?" asked Hatori quietly.  
  
Yuki turned around and gave an unconcerned smile. His eyes were cynical as he said, "Why marry her of course."  
  
****  
  
Yuki sighed as he disembarked from his yacht. Looks like the Sohma's took his idea of marriage so seriously that he was given a week to woo, propose and wed Heaven. Within minutes, his office was flooded with faxes of facts about Heaven and her career. His subordinates were informed via memo than their boss, Yuki would be taking a week long vacation to prepare wedding plans. That information alone caused a commotion and when he left the main building, there were groups of women crying and wailing outside their offices.  
  
There's no turning back now. He would HAVE to marry Heaven, a women he loved when she was a girl but changed so much that he knew that the chances of winning the popular singer's heart was one in million. The confidence Heaven exuded was intoxicating and though she tries to be aloof at times, her natural warmth would still come through, reminding him so much of how things were before-- before she left him.  
  
He dug in his pocket for the velvet Tiffany's ring box. Kagura had sent over a solitaire engagement ring imported from America and he reluctantly took it. He would need all the best items he can get to woo Heaven to marry him. He was good-looking enough, smart, filthy rich and with a possible career in politics. He knew about Heaven's past as a maid and Heaven knew about his curse. Their marriage would be beneficial for the both of them, in view of their obvious attraction to each other and the positive publicity it would reflect on their respective careers. It would be the best, thought Yuki as he tried to convince himself and calm the sudden nervousness in his stomach.  
  
"Welcome to my mother's private resort Sohma-san," greeted Tomoyo as she smiled at Yuki. There was an unmistakable expression of queasiness on his handsome face. Tomoyo smiled inwardly as she recalled Momiji's phone call earlier. "Yuki wants to marry Tohru! The only thing is, he doesn't know how to go about it! " exclaimed Momiji with a chuckle.  
  
****  
  
Tohru faced Yuki warily, trying to gauge his intentions. Tomoyo had informed her earlier that Yuki will be joining her at the resort because Yuki had something important to tell her, Tomoyo said with a wink. At first, Tohru was irritated but then, she felt a rush of pleasure. Could it be that Yuki felt attracted to her somehow? It was slightly depressing that it took 7 years and a lot of training and her current popularity to capture the interest of Yuki.  
  
She had also met with the idol-singer named Kosen earlier. He was so polite, charming, suave but he looked so boyish and innocent that Heaven felt no change in her pulse rate. After chatting for a few minutes about music and business, she agreed to work with him in a duet. He was a nice guy-- but no chemistry. And she frowned as she compared the riot of emotions Yuki seemed to provoke in her to Kosen's rather boring company.  
  
Yuki swallowed inaudibly, as he stared at Tohru who was leaning against a palm tree, her back to the glowing red sunset. He asked her to go on a walk with him, and they found themselves on the beach, watching the sunset. She looked so beautiful, her hair glistening from the setting sun's rays, her eyes dark as twilight. And yet she looked so simple in her white shorts and blue blouse-- so different from last night's siren that he felt dizzy. The sun moved at an angle and then as if he experienced an epiphany, he saw chains. Linking him to her, linking her to him-- inextricably.  
  
Tohru saw Yuki's eyes widen slightly and then narrow as if having come upon a very important decision. She bit her lower lip, watching the unguarded play of emotions on his face. His purple eyes reflected the sunset and as she stared into those mysterious orbs, she felt the sensation of falling. / Iie! I can't fall again! He won't catch me... / thought Tohru as she averted her eyes.  
  
"Honda-san?" began Yuki as he drew closer to the lady in front of him.  
  
Startled, Tohru looked back at him. Chains, she thought. A bond that binds two very different individuals who had gone separate ways and lived different lives. And yet, here they are the two of them, together again. As if fate has made their lives to intersect forever with each other. / Chains- - and no matter how hard I try to move on, it's still here, pulling me back to where I truly feel alive. With Yuki, right by his side. /  
  
She felt tears of frustration sting her eyes. He was so close and yet so far away. She tried to run away from her past, her feelings before but it was an eventful journey to leads back to a full circle.  
  
"Will you--"  
  
Tohru gaped at Yuki, realizing what his expression and words meant. / You've got to be kidding / thought Tohru faintly.  
  
Yuki looked at her in her eyes and then said quietly, "Will you marry me?" 


	5. Full Circle

Chapter 5- Full Circle

***

"Heaven-san, are you all right?"

Tohru looked up to a pair of green eyes looking so concerned. She managed to smile as she sat down. "Yes, I'm fine," she murmured as she slouched in the comfortable recliner. She can't get her mind off that dratted Yuki! How dare he propose and upset her life with those words! She had been in shock after hearing those words that she never managed a reply, never even realized that Yuki has taken her back to the beach house. She tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. Was that Yuki's idea of a very sick joke?

"Ano-- Kosen-san, Heaven has a touch of the bug, she would have to cancel your rehearsal right now," interceded Tetsuya as he took Tohru's arm and led her away from the frowning idol-singer. He knew about Yuki's proposal and he would have been overjoyed under normal circumstances if he didn't think that Yuki was asking Tohru to marry him for all the wrong reasons.

The moment Yuki took Tohru back last night, gifts began to arrive. Items of such expense and quality even Tetsuya was astounded. Yuki would have to be as rich as Bill Gates to give such presents to his niece! Tetsuya took the time to assess the young man when he escorted Tohru home. And Yuki, very politely also informed Tetsuya that he proposed to Tohru. 

Tetsuya's feeling of happiness for his niece vanished when he saw the look in Yuki's eyes. His eyes were cold. Detached. The only emotion he sensed beneath the young man's facade was the overwhelming desire to marry Tohru, to bind her to him with matrimonial vows. But there was no love. There seemed to be no room for love in the young businessman's heart.

"If Tohru-chan says 'yes', then I would agree to let her marry you," was Tetsuya's reply last night.

"Then I will endeavor to make sure she does," answered Yuki back before he left. Five minutes later, everything a girl could ever ask for began to arrive. Diamonds, designer outfits (all in Tohru's size thanks to Ayame), flowers, chocolates, perfume, more jewelry, wine, and yes, a Mercedes Benz. Tetsuya was speechless at Yuki's single-minded pursuit and he realized what made Yuki such a formidable leader. He was unstoppable if he's determined. But Tetsuya didn't like Yuki's reasons for marrying Tohru. Yuki couldn't make Tohru happy by giving her material things. Yuki can never buy Tohru's love.

***

"Yuki asked me to go to the marina?" Tohru asked Tomoyo who like her, was invited to have dinner with Sohma Yuki. Tomoyo shrugged and smiled as they walked on the wooden deck where large yachts are tied to piers. A helicopter rotor made a loud noise a few minutes later and Tomoyo turned to Tohru and said, "Heaven-san, you'll be having dinner with Sohma-kun at his boat, The Mystic."

The helicopter landed at a pod and the door was opened. Momiji walked out, holding two bouquets of roses. He gave a bouquet of white roses to Tohru and handed the pale pink bouquet to Tomoyo. He gave Tohru a wink and informed, "The helicopter will be taking you to The Mystic, Yuki's seventy-five foot long floating palace. Pretty extreme gestures for a cold guy ne Tohru?" added Momiji, teasing a blushing Tohru.

Tohru could only shake her head as Momiji escorted her up the helicopter. It flew up, leaving the resort behind and headed towards a gleaming white ship in the middle of the sea, about 10 minutes offshore. Silhouetted against a sunset ablaze with purple and orange, The Mystic lived up to its name, looking like a seafaring Taj Mahal.

"This is crazy," muttered Tohru above the helicopter's engine. She had to fight this melting attraction with Yuki! The man was all wrong for her-- she lived in England, he lived in Japan. He was a conservative businessman, she was an entertainer. He was rich, good-looking and well-- he broke her heart! She can't just hand her heart over to him on a silver platter like before! She was different now... 'And maybe he's different now too,' a small voice inside her mind said. 

And yes, Yuki is so different now. Harder, harsher and looking more untouchable than before. As she thought more about his proposal, the more disturbed she felt. He didn't say 'I love you', he just proposed-- like our marriage would be some sort of business merger! Nani? Did I just say our marriage?! I can't be seriously considering saying yes now am I? Tohru asked herself, feeling faint all of a sudden. This was too soon or better yet, this proposal is seven years too late. 

"I'll be saying no, Yuki-kun," whispered Tohru softly, looking up as the helicopter began to land.

***

"Welcome abroad Miss," a man in a white uniform said, bending low and helping her step down from the helicopter. He led her to the main deck and then two levels below, escorting her to the bow where a table stood, covered with a linen cloth and set with china and crystal for a formal dinner for two. "Sohma-sama will be joining you shortly," said the man and then with another bow, left Tohru trailing her hand along the polished railing, looking out the sea.

Trying to take her mind off her rejection of Yuki's marriage proposal, Tohru gazed appreciatively at her surroundings. Although no stranger to such wealth, it was rather hard to imagine the boy she knew as Sohma-kun before would now own something like this. Tohru was a little surprised as well because the interior of the ship looked more like an ultramodern penthouse. The carpeting was gray with shades of lavender. A circular staircase with chrome railing led to the upper and lower level. Groups of sofas and chairs upholstered in the carpet's colors were arranged artistically around tables with thick glass tops. Sculptures in silver, jade statues and priceless vases were displayed. It was a feast for the eyes indeed.

"Good evening Honda-san," said Yuki from behind her, making her turn around sharply. 

Tohru caught her breath as she gazed at Yuki who was dressed in a dark suit, deciding that he looked so natural in his opulent surroundings. Unbidden, a mental image of a 16 year old Yuki happily working on his garden came to mind. She banished the thought as she flipped her hair, trying to act nonchalant. But her voice came out breathless, soft and she inwardly grimaced as she said, "You never fail to amaze me Sohma-kun." 

Yuki gave one of his small, devastating half-smiles. It did weird things to Tohru's heart rate. "Let's have dinner now shall we?" offered Yuki as he extended his arm for Tohru to take. Tohru took it automatically and was very glad that she opted to wear a short sheath dress instead of a longer dress. It was a little hard to walk on the very thick carpet and her heels kept sinking. Yuki pulled out her chair for her and then sat down facing her. Their dinner was quickly wheeled in by the French chef.

If Tohru had any apprehensions over dinner with Yuki, it vanished within the first five minutes. Yuki was smooth, charming, and overly polite. It was really quite easy to talk to him and when their dinner ended, Tohru realized that she did most of the talking and when Yuki did talk, it was mostly about general topics like business and acquaintances. Nothing about their past, nothing about family.

She looked up when Yuki asked her a question. Was it her imagination or were his eyes different tonight? Softer, warmer, the candlelight reflected in his purple eyes. She felt a twinge in her heart at the thought of saying no. 

"Were-- were you happy in England, Tohru-san?" asked Yuki. Sometime during dinner, the honorifics and formal use of names faded. It was as if the two of them relaxed from their initial hidden unease. Or maybe it was also the large amount of wine the two of them has already consumed.

Tohru smiled a little wryly. "Define 'happy' first Yuki-kun. I think I was but I was always too busy to enjoy what I had in the moment. Uncle Tetsuya told me not to let success get into my head and the thought of making more people happier-- that made me try harder," admitted Tohru.

"Sou ka," murmured Yuki as he looked away from Tohru's earnest face. It was like seeing 'his' Honda-san from before, always trying to make people happy even if her own happiness is at stake. / But if she is so concerned about people's happiness, why did she leave me before? / thought Yuki as he gulped down his wine. Yet he could sense no cruelty beneath Tohru's smile, no artifice in her softly spoken words. His eyes traveled from the shining blue of her eyes and then landed on her pink lips. 

"I want you," said Yuki in his mind, not realizing that he had said it aloud.

Shocked, Tohru drew back and stared at Yuki. He said it so seriously and then he seemed surprised when he heard himself say it. /Want me?/ Shakily, she focused her mind on her agenda tonight. "Ano-- Yuki-kun..." began Tohru as she began twisting the napkin at her lap. 

Yuki, who was still too surprised by his own thoughts merely waited for Tohru to speak.

"I--," began Tohru, her words almost too soft to hear, "I'm sorry--"

Yuki sat up straight, thinking that Tohru was apologizing for abandoning him in the past.

"-- but I can't marry you," finished Tohru as she bowed her head, refusing to meet Yuki's stunned gaze.

Yuki inhaled sharply, feeling as if a horse kicked him. And unexpectedly, he felt a rush of pain that made him feel like lashing out. He gave Tohru a cold smile as he stood up, his napkin falling unheeded on the floor. "That's quite all right. I didn't really want you anyway," said Yuki haughtily as he bowed briefly and said, "If you'll excuse me, I have business to resolve in America and my associate is waiting for my call right now. The helicopter will take you back to the resort."

Tohru watched, dazed at how fast things ended. Her eyes followed Yuki's stiffly retreating back and he headed up the deck before going inside a room. She was surprised to feel tears trickling down her cheeks. She wiped it away quickly. "Baka, this is what you wanted right?" muttered Tohru. But it felt wrong. It felt like a mistake, one that she would regret for the rest of her life. She shuddered as she closed her eyes, searching her heart. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and followed Yuki to his room.

***

Yuki cradled his bruised knuckles, wondering what made him punch the wall in the privacy of his sleeping quarters. "Baka," mumbled Yuki as he looked back up at his ceiling in hurt and frustration. After all these years, Akito words still rang true. _Honda-san will never love an odd ball like you. Like you? Yes, probably in pity._

"Chikusho," cursed Yuki before a timid knock sounded on the door. He swore again. "Leave me alone Keichi, just navigate the damn ship yourself," he ordered harshly. It was silent for a while and he gave a loud sigh. He never heard his door open and Tohru walk up to him by his huge bed. 

"Yuki-kun..." whispered Tohru as she looked down at the young man lying down on the bed. She noticed him stiffen at the sound of her voice and turn his head away. He ignored her, making tears pool in her eyes once more. Since his proposal, he has been nothing but gallant, generous and completely charming. He made grand gestures just to make her say yes and she flat-out refused him. She sat down on the soft bed, trying to make Yuki look at her. She has made her decision all right and she wanted to make sure that she won't be able to regret it in the future. She leaned over him, her hair falling against his cheek. "Yuki-kun..."

Yuki turned and opened his eyes to see an angel hovering over him. Tohru was so close that her hair tickled his cheek and he can feel her breath fanning softly over his face. He watched her give him a gentle smile, close her eyes and bend her head. Right before her lips touched his, she whispered, "Yes. I'll marry you."

A/N: For the lack of a better description, this is a very mild LEMON. If you can't handle it, move on. ^_~

And then she kissed him. Hesitantly, as if fearing he'd reject her. For a full minute, his mind couldn't react and Tohru had already drawn back, taking his lack of response as rejection. They gazed at each other silently and Yuki burst into action as he took Tohru into his arms and set her down on the bed, kissing her hungrily.

It was spontaneous combustion! It was fireworks and music in the background, it was like-- magic. Perhaps their own feelings had been too inhibited before that when they touched, it was like blazing into the sun.

His hands held her shoulders tightly as he rolled on top of her on the bed, kissing her deeply as if trying to make up for his coldness, all those lost years and the fact that he couldn't embrace her. He lifted his lips from hers and began brushing soft kisses over Tohru's temple and face. Yuki trailed his lips to Tohru's ear, smiling when Tohru shivered and pressed closer to him. 

Her soft lips parted with only the slightest urging from Yuki's tongue and her hands reached up to tangle in Yuki's silvery hair. He teased her, tormented her, offered himself to her by thrusting deep with his tongue, then slowly retreating and thrusting again and again, a prelude to their ultimate union. Tohru was gripping Yuki's hair tightly as his mouth moved back and forth over hers in a passionate surrender to the wildly erotic kiss.

Yuki stroked Tohru's hair lovingly and slid his hand over her throat to her breasts, circling the in feathery light caresses until Tohru moaned and jerked against him, he pulled the zipper down from her dress and tugged it down, revealing Tohru's naked body for the first time. His hand paused for a moment as he stared at the creamy curves and the delicate pale pink of her nipples. "You're so beautiful," breathed Yuki as he dipped his head down to kiss Tohru. He knew then that there was no turning back, he was claiming this angel as his own and no force on Earth or in Heaven that would keep him from cherishing her.

Tohru blushed slightly and ducked her head from Yuki's boldly admiring gaze. Her heart was pounding but it wasn't from her fear because it's her first time. She felt so strange, her skin hot wherever Yuki's hands touched. And then Tohru realized that she wanted this, that hopefully this act of love will bring them closer and assure her that she meant as much to Yuki as he means to her. 

When Tohru's hands began to wander from Yuki's head to his shoulder, to his chest in caressing motions, Yuki felt as if a flame was racing uncontrollably in his body. It was her tentative touches that drew him to the edge and Yuki found himself taking off his shirt and pants, breathing hoarsely from desire. "I want you so much," he said as Tohru opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I want you too," whispered Tohru as she gave herself up to him.

And in the darkness, as the waves crashed against the shore, two hearts long separated were finally one. 

Yuki's eyes opened in the darkness as he held himself still above Tohru. There was sweat on her brow and she was tense. Moving his hand to smooth the hair at Tohru's temple, with awe and wonder in his eyes, Yuki whispered, "Thank you..." Enclosed within her sheltering warm, Yuki felt safe and the ice around his heart melting with each subtle movement, each sigh and moan of pleasure.

It was a heartfelt prayer of gratitude to God for giving him a second chance with Tohru.

**** 

On the ship's deck, the captain of Yuki's vessel sighed as he listened to one of Tohru's songs from her japanese album. It was a slow song, lulling and comforting. Its title was "Dearest". Disclaimers: This song is Inuyasha's third ending theme song. Not Fruits Basket all right? ^_^

Tohru: hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete/ It would be nice if we could put away and throw out

shimaetara ii no ni ne/ everything except what really mattered, but

genjitsu wa tada zankoku de/ reality is just cruel

In such times, /sonna toki itsu datte

I see you laughing / me o tojireba

whenever I close my eyes./ waratteru kimi ga iru

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,/ itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made

that smiling face will/ dou ka sono egao ga

have to stay with me without fail/ taema naku aru you ni

People are all sad, /sohito wa minna kanashii kara

they go and forget, but--/ wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

For that which I should love,/ aisubeki mono no tame

For that which gives me love, I will do what I can. / ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

Back then, when we met,/ deatta ano koro wa

it was all awkward./ subete ga bukiyou de

We went the long way, didn't we?/ toomawari shita yo ne

We got hurt, didn't we?/ kizutsuke atta yo

We went the long way, didn't we?/toomawari shita yo ne

We got there in the end./tadoritsuitan da ne

"Dearest" by Hamasaki Ayumi, 3rd Ending song of Inuyasha 

"Full circle," whispered Tohru in the darkness as Yuki lay on his side facing her, holding her hand tightly.

"Hmm?" asked Yuki as he bent his head to brush a kiss on Tohru's palm.

"We went the long way only to come back here, together," explained Tohru softly as she closed her eyes and nestled her head in his shoulder. And she slept, dreaming the dreams of a woman who has found her way home.

***


	6. Premonition of Tears

Heaven on Earth  
  
Disclaimers: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. I am only borrowing the characters for a few pages or so because I love them so much. ^_~  
  
Chapter 6- Premonition of Tears  
  
***  
  
"HOW DARE YOU GIVE HER TO THAT SOHMA!" screamed the man who was with Tetsuya in a small cabin. He was trembling in anger and vexation as he began cursing and tossing expletives.  
  
Tetsuya stared in astonishment at the man who he always considered eccentric. He had just informed the man that Heaven will not be available for work because she'll be spending more time with her intended, Sohma Yuki. But the moment he mentioned Tohru's plans of marriage, the man began ranting. It was an explosion of such unexpected emotions even Tetsuya found himself wondering if the man was sane.  
  
"It was Tohru's decision to marry Yuki-san. Whatever makes her happy is my own happiness," explained Tetsuya as he rose from his chair, wanting to get away from this man's dark presence. The man was quiet, his head bent down as if in contemplation. Tetsuya had his hand on the doorknob when blinding pain crashed against the back if his skull. Lights flashed before his eyes and he found himself looking into the demented eyes of Minister of Trade.  
  
"She's mine... you gave her to me when you allowed her to sing her song of love to me on my birthday. She's mine because you let her do a duet with my illegitimate son Kosen," said the Minister in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Damn you Gano," whispered Tetsuya before his eyes closed.  
  
The 55 -year old Minster, his face no longer smoothed into an expression of civility or lecherous good nature began to laugh, his laugh echoing inside the small cabin. "You'll still be mine Heaven-- or shall I say, Honda Tohru?" exclaimed the man as he took out his cellphone to put his plans in motion.  
  
****  
  
Tohru was pressing a few keys experimentally on Yuki's grand piano as she gazed at her composition. Her eyes had a faraway look as she lost herself in her music, hardly hearing Yuki come in with breakfast. There was a soft smile on her lips and she opened her eyes to see Yuki walk inside with a tray of breakfast. "Ohayo," greeted Tohru as she tightened the neckline of the silk robe she was wearing as Yuki sat beside her on the bench, the tray of food on his lap.  
  
It's been three days-- or nights to be more exact since she accepted Yuki's marriage proposal. Three magical, wonderful, absolutely heavenly days of his soft touch that made her melt like a puddle of goo, easy camaraderie and getting to know each other that they've been doing, slowly but surely. And from the smile on Yuki's face, it was clear he felt the same way. Only... he has never said 'I love you' and Tohru wondered if he was too shy.  
  
Yuki pressed a kiss on Tohru's cheek and placed the tray on his lap with a flourish. He gave her a bright smile as Tohru looked at the food suspiciously and asked, "You didn't cook breakfast, did you?"  
  
"Iie," answered Yuki good-naturedly and burst out laughing when Tohru began to eat her breakfast energetically. He looked at the crumpled piece of paper on the piano and quirked an inquisitive brow. "What's that Tohru?" asked Yuki as he helped himself to one of Tohru's pancakes.  
  
Tohru chewed for a minute before she got the paper and hid it in her robe. "Ano-- it was kinda private," answered Tohru with a blush. Seeing veiled look of hurt in Yuki's face and she quickly explained, "Actually, it's a song I wrote long ago. It's meant to be a duet when I finished writing it and with Kosen-san hoping to work on a song with me, I was rather thinking it would be a good time for me to reveal my er, song-writing talents."  
  
Tohru paused as she reminisced. "I was rather surprised to see how the lyrics turned out. It was as if there was a specific part for a baritone voice and also for my own voice. It's weird but that's the way it is. This is just the lyrics though, I have yet to find a melody for this song-- and my duet," finished Tohru wryly.  
  
Yuki watched Tohru fiddle with the keys a few times and listened. Tohru played 8 notes over and over again and it seemed so incomplete. Unable to stop himself, Yuki leaned close and pressed a few keys, adding 8 more notes. Surprised at how well his addition blended, Tohru gave him a quick kiss of appreciation and placed all 16 notes together. "That was pretty good," commented Yuki when Tohru tried it again.  
  
/ The day I let you go, please don't look back / sang Tohru softly, trying out the lyrics along with the melody. A luminous smile broke on her face at how well it all blended.  
  
"Sugoi Yuki, that was so great! I didn't know you can play the piano!" exclaimed Tohru excitedly as she felt more melodies in her mind that would complete the song. She began to hum, already catching the tone.  
  
Yuki flashed Tohru an embarrassed look. "Well, you do remember that the only thing I can't do that well is cook and clean," he mumbled, a bit shy. He took a velvet box from his windbreaker pocket and opened it before placing it on the piano in front of Tohru. "For you," he said simply, watching the play of expressions on Tohru's face.  
  
"It's lovely," breathed Tohru as she gazed at the perfectly matched, milky white, three strand pearl necklace with earrings. "Really, you don't have to do this," murmured Tohru as she looked down. Every morning, he'd present her with jewelry and this was his third pair. She felt her smile wavering as she thought about how it seems as if he's paying her for staying with him. Despite feeling queasy, she turned to give a poignant smile at Yuki. "You know, my mother used to tell me that for all its beauty, pearls are very sad. Because-- pearls symbolize tears," narrated Tohru.  
  
Yuki looked down a moment and then glanced away as he said, "That fits us perfectly then..."  
  
It was Yuki's first reference to their less than happy parting from the past. They sat in a tense silence, each waiting for the other to start talking about that painful memory. Tohru's cellular phone suddenly rang and she immediately picked it up. "Hai, Heaven desu."  
  
"Heaven, get back here immediately," Tetsuya said, his voice sounding muffled. And the line went dead.  
  
Tohru stared at the weird phone call quizzically. Her Uncle knew about her acceptance of Yuki's proposal. He was the one in fact, who had a couple of her clothes sent over to Yuki's ship so that she'd enjoy herself. She swung her legs off the bed and went over to her wardrobe. She pulled on a thin white cotton sweater and pink shorts. As she was tying her hair back in a high ponytail, she turned to Yuki who was watching her and explained, "Gomen Yuki but can I borrow one of your motor boats to get to shore for a few hours? Uncle Tetsuya asked me to go back, in a rather strange way."  
  
Yuki gazed at Tohru and said, "Take the helicopter. I-- I'll just be--"  
  
Tohru took a deep breath and interrupted Yuki. "I love you. I promise to come back soon," she said, a blush staining her cheeks. There, she said it!  
  
Yuki gazed at her, his eyes unfathomable, as if deciding whether or not to believe Tohru. "Aa," he said.  
  
***  
  
"Uncle Tetsuya?" called out Tohru as she opened their darkened cabin. Her eyes widened in fright when she gazed at the ransacked mess of their cabin and the petals of red roses scattered everywhere. A huge paper heart was stuck in the middle of the room and with shaking fingers, Tohru took it off the wall and read the note.  
  
I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT YOU'RE MINE, WHY DID YOU GO TO THAT SHITTY SOHMA! GO TO THE MARINA IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR UNCLE ALIVE  
  
Tohru felt her blood curdle in fear. Her only thought was the man who took her in like his own daughter and who is now in danger because of her. She raced out of the cabin seconds later, headed towards the marina.  
  
She reached the marina minutes later, her shirt soaked in sweat. She looked around wildly and found herself running inside a closed off office. She stopped, her heart pounding wildly as she gazed at Tetsuya, bound and gagged, with blood on his temple.  
  
Tetsuya's eyes widened as he stared beyond Tohru's shoulder. "Nani?" whispered Tohru as she spun around. She found herself face to face with Kosen who slowly closed his eyes and fell on her. Tohru staggered and fell on the floor, trying to heave Kosen off her. "Get off me!" hissed Tohru, so furious she was trembling.  
  
"You look charming underneath a man Heaven," sneered a man's voice above her.  
  
Shocked, Tohru gazed at the malevolent face of the Minister of Trade, Gano Ikeda and she shuddered in horror and revulsion at the look of desire on his face.  
  
Gano bent down and grabbed a fistful of Tohru's hair. Tohru winced as she was forced to look up in his twistedly grinning face.  
  
"You should have been mine," he whispered softly, as if he and Tohru were alone and Kosen 's unconscious form wasn't on top of Tohru, pinning her down.  
  
"Tohru?" gasped Tetsuya as he slowly regained consciousness, struggling against his bonds.  
  
Gano grinned as he stared down at Tohru. "Well my dear, looks like your Uncle's awake. Should I tell you that he arranged all of these-- ?"  
  
Tohru's eyes widened in horror as she gazed at Ikeda. Betrayal gripped her heart as she fought to breathe. /This can't be happening! / thought Tohru. She could hear her Uncle struggling just a few meters away from her. His shouts were muffled by the handkerchief gagging him. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Ikeda's insane expression.  
  
"Your idiot Uncle probably wanted to take you as far away from that bastard Sohma by agreeing to the contract with Kosen. He's such an idiot! He fell into my trap and he made all the plans!" chortled Gano as he bent his head down to kiss Tohru who was furiously struggling away from where she was pinned down. "No use to struggle my Heaven, Kosen's heavily sedated and when I take you away tomorrow, your he will be blamed for your Uncle's 'tragic death'," said Gano as his dark, greasy lips were only a few inches from Tohru's lips.  
  
Tohru drew back as far as she could and spit in his face. It landed right in his eye, making the man strike Tohru with his palm. "Liar!" screamed Tohru in rage, her nails gouging at the hand holding her hair.  
  
As if he was holding a doll, Gano pulled Tohru from under Kosen's weight and tossed her a few feet away. Tohru skidded against the cement floor and hit the cargo boxes. She coughed, dazed from the impact.  
  
"Bitch," said Ikeda coldly as he began to approach Tohru. He held a 7-inch blade in his hand. "Why don't we have a little fun before we start the honeymoon? I bet you won't be able to escape me with your tongue cut off," exclaimed Gano as he stalked his prey. "Tsk, tsk, don't pretend to be so modest my dear, I know you can't wait to get your hands on me, I knew you loved me when you sang for me," admonished Gano.  
  
"The only way I'd put my hands on you is when I kill you!" yelled Tohru angrily, her anger giving her the strength to fight back. Tohru pushed herself up and weaved from where she stood. / I won't lose to this... / thought Tohru fiercely as she tried to gather her senses enough to make an escape.  
  
"You have so many barriers around your heart, your defense mechanism I suppose... but no matter, I know you're in love with me. You're mine!" exclaimed Gano as he made a running jump towards Tohru.  
  
"YUKI!" screamed Tohru.  
  
***  
  
Yuki looked up suddenly as he heard Tohru's voice clearly as if she was only a few feet away from him. He stood up from his desk and walked over to his ship's helm. He looked at his captain and asked, "Has Heaven-san returned from the island yet?"  
  
The captain shook his head. "You would hear the helicopter sir, if she was back."  
  
"It's funny, I could have sworn I heard her call my name," said Yuki as he gazed at the sea. The blue waters were darker than usual and he found himself unable to shake away the feeling of danger.  
  
"Radio the chopper. I want to be there in the island in ten minutes," ordered Yuki tersely as he went downstairs to grab some stuff.  
  
He had a feeling that somehow, Tohru was no longer coming back. He felt his heart twisting in anger and doubt. / Did she lie when she said she loved me? A mere consolation for all the gifts I showered on her? Is it true that up to know, even with all the gifts I offered her, I'm still not enough? / thought Yuki in anguish as he rummaged in his bags.  
  
He found himself holding onto a gun and he looked at it in surprise. His instincts were screaming that he take it with him to the island. With a slight hesitation, he tucked the gun into his shoulder holster. He may know martial arts but somehow, he knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
"Yuki-kun..." said a smiling Tohru in his mind before the image faded away. In the darkness of his mind, he suddenly saw two pearl earrings drop on the floor and land on a puddle of blood. And he heard her scream his name again and this time, her scream was louder and full of horror.  
  
TBC  
  
****  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa, konnichiwa! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much Yukiru mush but has enough waff in the start. It may not be on the same level as my other chapters but I'm setting up the next events that would change the course of Yuki and Tohru's relationship. As for Tohru's musical composition, well, you'll find out more about it in the upcoming chapters (if she's ok!) and expect the unexpected in the next chapter. Please, please review my story! Thank you so much for reviewing my previous chapter, please let my reviews reach a 110 and up! It would really make Jo- chan happy and write extra fast. ^_^ 


	7. Choices

A/N: Umm, okay, here's my response to some reviewer's comments and suggestions. I don't remember some of their names, gomen but I think you'd know who you are. ^_^

Some reviewers have been suggesting that I kill off Tohru-- well, I honestly considered doing that while I was writing this chapter so why don't you read on and find out how I managed this story? I think that how this chapter ended, is what's best for Heaven on Earth. 

There were also suggestions that I use Gensomaden's song and another J-pop song, thank you for your suggestions! I love "Open Up Your Mind" and I'll try to see if I can fit those two songs in before this story ends. (Yes, just two more chapters. ^_^)

And yup, I agree with my reviewers, Gano is creepy and I had the misfortune to encounter someone like that in my lifetime. I'm still trying to get rid of him. *Jo-chan shudders* Agent Cloud Summer (Is this right?), yup, gross talaga! Hehehehe. Hi Kababayan! 

Another big hug to all my reviewers and readers, you guys rock!!!! ^_^ *Jo-chan grabs a hankie and bawls her head off* Please read and review my story, suggestions will seriously be appreciated and perhaps even be used! Remember, just two more chapters before I end this wonderful journey. ^_^

Chapter 7- Choices

***

Tohru slammed hard against a wall and had to fight against losing consciousness.

Blood oozed down from the cut on her right cheek and her white sweater had more rips and tears than she could count. But injury seemed inconsequential now as she faced the madman determined to have her. Her lacy bra was showing where Gano managed to cut her shirt. There was a shallow cut on her collarbone where he had sliced her. 

"Damn," cursed Tohru as she began to run once more. She's been running and hiding from the Minister of Trade for the past hour now and thankfully, the warehouse was big enough to protect her but it was too big for her to find out how to escape.

Gano's raspy voice rang out, "Come out, come out my angel! This place is closed off, you can't escape from me. Why don't you just face your destiny? You and I are meant to be. I know you love me, you're just being coy and the reason why you're avoiding me is because you're afraid to admit your true feelings."

Tohru pressed her hand against her mouth to stop herself from yelling and gagging in disgust. He's crazy! There was no possible way she ever encouraged him to think that she loved him but his mind was so twisted in his reasoning that whatever she said that went against what he believed in seemed like an outright lie. She felt her stomach rebelling in fear and revulsion but she fought the impulse to vomit. 

/ Yuki, where are you? / she thought desperately as she shifted her location. She had to fight back! If Yuki's not going to save her, well then--

"I found you!" shouted the Minister as dropped down from the cargo boxes he was standing on and threw himself at Tohru, pinning her to the ground.

The wind got knocked out Tohru's stomach and her vision darkened. She felt the Minister's hairy hands groping her chest and with all her strength, she pushed him away and raised her knee up to kick him as hard as she could in his groin.

"ARGH!" moaned the Minster, rolling over in a fetal position, clutching himself. 

Not wasting her time, Tohru kicked away the knife Gano had dropped and kicked him in his ribs. "Bastard!" yelled Tohru before she sped away, limping slightly as she overexerted her injured ankle. She looked around wildly, where's her Uncle? She had to get him away from her while Gano's still down! / Where's a man when you need one? / angrily thought Tohru as she tried climbing down a rusty ladder, wincing in pain every now and then. And where the hell is Yuki?

Tohru jumped down, not bothering to descend the last 5 steps. She nearly cried out in pain but stopped herself, not wanting to alert Gano of her location. She found herself at the basement and if it was possible, it was darker and creepier down here. / Damn, why did I go down? / mused Tohru as she looked around the surroundings. 

"Give in to me Heaven... you're mine. Your Uncle would want you to just be honest with your true feelings, so why don't you stop running and admit that you're madly in love with me and that Sohma doesn't mean anything to you," spoke Gano as he joined Tohru below in the basement. He made a clucking sound with his tongue when silence met his announcement. 

He trailed his knife against the brick walls, creating a high screeching sound. His loafers made a distinct sound in the pavement, raising Tohru's anxiety to a fevered pitch. "I know how much you love me, stop pretending you're indifferent Tohru," cajoled the Minister as he drew closer to Tohru's location.

Tohru huddled against the wall, wanting to disappear. He was so close! She had no idea if she can surprise him again long enough to disarm him. Her strength was fading and her wounds hurt badly now as the cold air in the basement stung her skin. / Where's a convenient gun or weapon when you need one? / thought Tohru in hysterical frustration. She tensed when she heard the Minister say "aha".

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted Tetsuya as he jumped from the stairs and knocked the Minister down. There was a loud impact of flesh against flesh and the distinct sound of scuffling and pushing. The two men rolled around, locked in a deadly embrace. The two men turned, trying to fight for the control of the blad e until they crashed against a stack of precariously piled cargo boxes. Tetsuya screamed in pain.

Tohru ran out from her hiding place, fear making her forget her injury. She heard the Minster laugh in triumph and saw her Uncle's leg buried under heavy wooden crates. There was blood gushing from his shoulder and the minister stood above him, ready to stab Tetsuya with his knife.

"YAMETE!" screamed Tohru, stopping 3 meters away from the pair. She was breathing hard, her hair straggling down and her clothes dirty and bloody. The minister stopped the knife's descent and turned to Tohru with a smile twisting his dark face.

"You came out! You love me!" Gano exclaimed happily, his wide dark lips grinning ecstatically. 

"I don't love you," burst out Tohru before she could stop herself. She screamed when Gano's features twisted in rage and stabbed Tetsuya in the back.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!" screamed Gano, pulling out his knife angrily. Tetsuya collapsed and lost consciousness, his leg still trapped under the boxes. 

Panting in fear and dread, Tohru bowed her head. Tears flowed down her cheeks now as she surrendered, not wanting to put Tetsuya through more pain. "I'm in love with Yuki, Gano-san. But if you'll let Uncle and Kosen live... I'll-- submit.. to you," said Tohru, choking on her words.

A wide smile nearly split the Minister's face. His grip loosened on the knife before he frowned, his heavy brows scrunching together. "Submit?" he echoed softly. He appeared to ponder on what Tohru said before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you prove it to me? Kneel down in front of me Heaven," Gano said softly.

Tohru said nothing, afraid to provoke another fit of rage from the Minister. Her Uncle might be dying from his wounds! She choked back her sobs and carefully knelt down, bowed her head and ignored her wounds.

Gano stepped in front of her, his hands going immediately to Tohru's disheveled hair. His groin was at Tohru's eye level and Tohru averted her eyes. He wrapped a fistful of curls against his fist and jerked Tohru against him, his eyes closing in euphoria. "You know Heaven-- I'll never hurt you..."

Tohru's chest heaved in ire and disgust and she tried to turn her face away from where Gano was pressing it.

"Sohma doesn't love you. He never did. He just wanted to own you, like all the other men in the world Heaven. But I'm different, I care for you, so much that I would kill anyone who would try to take you away from me. Sohma is one cold bastard, he doesn't care about you even from before. All he wants is your name, your body now that you're someone famous," said Gano tenderly, stroking Tohru's hair.

__

"I don't care about her! She can go to China for all I care! She's nothing but a guest at Shigure's house!"

"That's quite all right. I didn't really want you anyway."

"You know, my mother used to tell me that for all its beauty, pearls are very sad. Because-- pearls symbolize tears," narrated Tohru.

Yuki looked down a moment and then glanced away as he said, "That fits us perfectly then..."

Tohru closed her eyes, her heart finally understanding. / Yuki doesn't love me... he never loved me... I can never make him happy even if I give him all of me... /

"Say you love me Heaven... let me hear it and I will consider your request," coaxed Gano as he raised Tohru's face so that he could look down at her features. Tears flowed steadily down from Tohru's eyes even though they were closed. Her lips were trembling as she opened her mouth to speak. She kept her eyes closed.

"-- I- love--" began Tohru shuddering in disgust when Gano ran his thumb over her lips.

"Choose," said Gano Ikeda softly as his knife hovered behind Heaven.

Tohru's eyelashes fluttered open and she revealed for the first time the emotions swimming in the depths of her blue eyes. Her eyes were filled with such pain and hopelessness even Gano took an automatic step backward. 

"TOHRU!" shouted Yuki as he jumped down, kicking Gano away from Tohru. Tohru collapsed, tears falling down but she immediately stood up and ran over to her Uncle. She didn't have to look at the battle to know who would be emerging victorious. 

"Bastard," cursed Yuki as he followed after Gano, fury propelling him to move as swiftly as lightning. Gano's eyes opened wide in fear because his background investigation also yielded the information that Sohma Yuki was well-versed in martial arts and is unbeatable in combat. Yuki aimed an uppercut, nearly breaking Gano's jaw. He followed it with a punch that made Gano spin and land against the wall.

"You're sick," said Yuki through gritted teeth as he pursued the Minister.

Gano tried to wield his knife, clumsy because of his blurring vision. Yuki calmly evaded the knife thrusts and ducked under the Minster's arm, gripped his right shoulder and using the heel of his hand, dislocated it. 

"ARGH!" screamed the Minister, spittle flying out of his lips. He dropped the knife and Yuki quickly picked it up and sank the blade into Gano's thigh ruthlessly.

Yuki lashed out with a high kick that sent Gano into the wall and Yuki gripped Gano's throat, cutting off his circulation. "Don't you ever hurt Tohru," warned Yuki dangerously, his hand tightening.

Gano gurgled, drool landing on Yuki's hand. He opened his mouth despite the pain and smiled at the younger man. "She'll never love you... you're not man enough for her," gasped Gano.

Rage blinded Yuki and with one quick motion, the Minister slumped down, quiet.

Slowly, Yuki turned and saw Tohru cradling Tetsuya's unconscious body. Tohru never looked at him, not once and Yuki feared that the Minister's words were true. He gazed at his hands. / I am a monster... /

"Heaven-san?" weakly asked Kosen as he stood at the door, his face pale as he stared at the devastation around him. He staggered over to Tohru and helped her remove the crates pinning Tetsuya's leg. Weeping, Tohru clung to his hand, "Thank you..." whispered Tohru, trying to staunch the flow of blood from her Uncle's wounds. Yuki's head bowed as he observed everything.

Tetsuya groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Heaven's face hovering above him. "So-- so sorry," he murmured before falling unconscious once more. "My father did this?" asked Kosen, his eyes full of pain.

Tohru felt her eyes filling with tears and she turned her head away, giving a quick nod. She impulsively gave Kosen a hug which the young man savored, his broad shoulders shaking with grief. 

"Honda-san..." said Yuki, making Tohru look up at the man who saved her, his purple eyes dark and unfathomable. He stood so far away and now Tohru understood why.

Yuki took a hidden breath and offered his hand. "Choose Honda-san. Me or Tetsuya?" He was asking Tohru where her heart truly belonged, if she loved him or loved her new life.

Tears clouded Tohru's eyes as she slowly shook her head. "It was a mistake from the start Yuki-kun... I was so blind I never saw--" said Tohru before she broke off.

Yuki's hand dropped back to his side. "You made your choice. I've always known you'd leave me even if I offered the world to you... I'm still not a man in your eyes," said Yuki flatly as he turned his back. He took out his cellphone to call for help. He almost didn't hear Tohru's last words. 

"You can't buy my love Yuki..." whispered Tohru as she bowed her head. 

And in the distance, the sound of other people coming in the warehouse to make a belated rescue filled the air. 

TBC

***

Author's Notes: 

WAI!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this part (although I find that hard to imagine). Yes, the creepy Minister is gone! *Sobs* But poor Yuki, poor Tohru!!! AGH! Gano may not have gotten Tohru but he made sure he wrecked the possibility of a future for the pair! 

Please don't forget to review this chapter, it would really help me out when I write the last two chapters. Yes, this story is ending, so make sure you tell me how you want it to end because frankly, I have no idea what's gonna happen next! You can email me at kooriyoru@yahoo.com for longer comments and if you want to ask me some stuff. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! This fic is drawing to a close, don't get left behind and let your voices be heard! ^_^

Next chapter, "Say Goodbye". If you let my reviews reach 130+ I will seriously upload this special chapter the week I get those number of reviews. *evil laugh*


	8. Baby Blues

A/N: Yes, "Heaven on Earth" is drawing to a close and I would like to ask for a little help from my readers. I'll be following this fic up with another fan fiction if you guys want me to keep writing. Can you help me choose which fic I'll be starting? 

A. Beyond Forgetting - Unlike Heaven on Earth, this is not an AU fic and it picks up from Furuba's manga until Tohru and Yuki are in college. But just before graduation, a car accident robs Tohru of her memories while Yuki is subjected to one of Hatori's 'treatments' as per Akito's instructions and his own torment in failing to protect Tohru. Enter freshman year at Tokyo University and a misunderstanding places Yuki in a dorm full of women. And his dorm mate from hell turns out to be none other than a girl named Honda Tohru. ^_^ This is slightly comedy, waffy, and Tohru's rediscovery of the Jyuunishi's curse!

B. Everything You Want- An AU fic with a high school setting. Tohru is the heiress of a prominent Japanese family and she's feels she's in love with Sohma Kyou. But Sohma Yuki, Kyou's enigmatic cousin is everything she wants. Yes, this is a classic Yuki-Tohru-Kyou love triangle.

Anyway, here's chapter 8-- please review and let me know what you think. Happy readings!

PS. As requested by a reviewer, this chapter also goes out to Nikki who's celebrating her birthday. 

Chapter 8- Baby Blues

***

It's been three months since Japan and Heaven is back to touring the world once more. She has finished Asia, Australia and is now making her way to America for an MTV TRL special presentation.

"Uncle, please don't move about that much, you're making me worry," admonished Heaven as she watched her Uncle managing the production crew even on crutches and with bandages around his head. The corrective surgery was successful and Tetsuya now just had to use crutches to lessen the pressure in his once crushed ankle. Tetsuya gave Tohru a cocky grin and said, "I can't help it my dear, I want this to be absolutely perfect for you."

Tohru averted her eyes as she quelled the feeling of nausea and nervousness. She felt the make-up artist raising her hair up and she told her uncle, "Please, this is really nothing special. Just one of my many shows."

Tetsuya hobbled over to Tohru and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But this will also be your last! You told me you plan to announce that you'll be taking a year long break from the music industry when Carson interviews you later," reminded Tetsuya softly, his eyes dimming at the tears that brightened Tohru's eyes.

Tohru placed a protective hand over her abdomen. She smiled through her tears and said, "It's all for the best Uncle. It's all for the best..."

***

"My Yuki, isn't it a coincidence that Tohru is also here in America when we have an important business deal? And in the same city and state too," goaded Momiji as he walked beside his cousin, unmindful of the number of stares they've been generating from the female and male Americans. They were both dressed in conservative dark business suits, carrying briefcases. 

Yuki, tensely silent, turned to Momiji with such a dark look on his face that the blond automatically took a step backward. "Don't you ever dare mention the name of that woman. SHE, rejected me," said Yuki in a low tone. Three hellish months of unbearable loneliness, all because of a woman who could never accept him. 

"She rejected your money!" exclaimed Momiji, exasperated as he dogged his older cousin's heels. 

"She rejected me, refused to take my hand and went to Tetsuya instead," corrected Yuki furiously as he tried to shake Momiji off his side.

But Momiji persisted. It was the first time he had the chance to talk to Yuki in three months. Yuki had firmly imposed no private talks and refused to take calls through his private line and visitors in his penthouse and ship. He lived like a recluse except when he works and goes to the office. Even Hatori couldn't get more than five words from Yuki. He's going to make Yuki see the truth even if he had to beat Yuki up (which is unlikely). "Tetsuya's foot was severely crushed by the cargo and Tohru was only coming to save him! She also embraced Kosen because he was used like a pawn by his father! She didn't love him!" pointed out Momiji.

Anger boiled and simmered in Yuki as he recalled those painfully wrenching scenes. He was so emotional those moments that he perhaps, acted like a fool and demanded an ultimate choice from Tohru. Him or Tetsuya. Tohru chose Tetsuya, obliterating all hope in Yuki's heart. In a ragged voice, Yuki said, "She doesn't really love me! If she loved me--"

"She would have what? Abandoned her wounded Uncle? Refuse to show compassion for a fellow victim in that obsessive man's plots? Chosen you when all you wanted was to own her and provide material security but not love?" exclaimed Momiji. 

Yuki bowed his head. He suddenly felt shame, guilt and regret flood his being. How can he hate Tohru for all the traits that made him fall in love with her from the very start? "I-- I never wanted to own her-- I just didn't know how to tell her--" he whispered.

Momiji gave a rueful smile. "Then go to her and let her know-- by putting your skills to use! If not in words then in--" began Momiji as he grinned thinking about one of Yuki's servant's reports. The servant said that Yuki played the piano nonstop since Tohru left. And he kept playing a very unfamiliar sounding song. 

Yuki stood, rooted on the spot. "I-- I'm not worthy of her--"

"Aw shucks Yuki! Tomoyo wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of scheduling a business deal here in America if you're not worthy of Tohru! And besides, according to Tomoyo, you're going to be a daddy," said Momiji with a mischievous grin. He laughed when he saw Yuki's eyes widen and then Yuki's face turn pale. He readily caught his cousin when Yuki staggered and nearly fell down in shock.

"A father--?" croaked Yuki as he felt faint. 

Momiji thrust a crumpled piece of paper on Yuki's hand. "Here's the song Tohru wrote before. I remember Tomoyo telling me that Tohru wrote this 7 years ago, when she first left for England. This song was for you and she's performing it on TRL solo, with some guy playing the piano for her." Momiji laughed loudly as Yuki bolted out of the building anime-style, with smoke rising from his tracks.

***

"So Heaven, your decision to leave the industry is final? Is this really your last album?" asked Carson as screaming fans in the studio and down the street all cried out Heaven's name.

Heaven gave a charming smile. "Well, I'm not exactly leaving music for good, it is after all, my passion. I need a year to take care of things that truly matter," answered Heaven, waving through the window at the fans below. Her fans screamed in delight upon hearing her announcement.

"So that's it, your not retiring?" asked Carson.

"No Carson, I'm not retiring. Just taking a break," clarified Heaven.

Loud clapping and screams overwhelmed the audio. And with a grin, Carson announced, "Looks like you guys are already excited to hear Heaven's newest single off her last album for this year. So now, let's all give it up for Heaven as she sings, "Say Goodbye" with renowned pianist, Jim Brickman--"

A spotlight suddenly flashed on the grand piano and everyone gasped when they saw a beautiful man on the piano bench instead of Jim. It was Yuki! Tohru, who turned to the pianist gasped and swayed from where she stood as she gazed at Yuki's somber profile. 

Yuki began to play the piano, the opening notes of the song they played on the ship. There was a hush in the studio as graceful and skilled fingers danced over the keys. The tone changed from what Tohru originally practiced, but in the end, it was exactly how she wanted her song to be.

(A/N: In case you're asking, "Say Goodbye" is my own creation!)

Tohru vocalized automatically, her alto voce flawless as she skimmed over the notes Yuki was creating. It was such a perfect combination everyone watching felt goosebumps rising over their arms as they watched the couple. Everyone gasped when Yuki opened the song by singing, his baritone voice smooth and a perfect foundation for Tohru's alto.

Yuki: I hate to say this but I know I must

I have to let you go 'coz I love you so much

I hope you'll remember the times that we spent

Give a little thought to me every now and then

There was a short instrumental before Tohru sang her part. It was a stirring ballad that made everyone sniffle. Tohru's voice was more powerful and emotional, her voice an octave higher.

Tohru: I know I'll miss you and I'll cry all my tears

But don't worry, I'll help you face your fears

No don't you worry that you're hurting me

It was my decision to go and set you free 

Everyone listened with bated breaths as the chorus started. It was as if Yuki would call and Tohru would answer with each note, each lyric.

Chorus:

Yuki: The day I let you go, Tohru: please don't look back

Y/T: You'll only see me crying on your fading tracks

Yuki: I have to let you go, Tohru: be free and fly high

Y/T: Just remember this, I love you Tohru: say goodbye.

There was s short instrumental once more, the piano perfectly tuning each unsaid emotion.

Tohru: You say you love me but I know you don't

But never mind 'coz i know I won't

I won't ever blame you for not loving me

I know, I'm not such a beauty

Yuki was looking at Tohru as Tohru moved closer to him and the piano. It was as if they were the only two people in the room and there were no cameras, no fans, no family. Momiji was standing beside Tomoyo and Tetsuya. Tomoyo was sniffing, her handkerchief covering her eyes and both Tetsuya and Momiji were occasionally wiping away their tears and grinning like idiots.

Yuki: If only you know, your heart I won't break

That the love we share, I'll never forsake

But I know these things happen only in dreams

I can never touch your heart, I know how it seems

Yuki's voice was as compelling as Tohru's, although in a much lower octave. It was as if they were both trying to put into the song what their hearts were trying to say. Tohru was hovering above Yuki as she looked down at him, her heart in her eyes and in her voice. The piano fairly vibrated with the emotions Yuki seemed to draw from the keys with passion and expertise.

Chorus:

Tohru: The day I let you go, Yuki: please don't look back

Y/T: You'll only see me crying on your fading tracks

Yuki: I have to let you go, Tohru: be free and fly high

Y/T: Just remember this, I love you, say goodbye.

The chords were playing and slowly fading. Their voices were rising, Tohru's voice is very much like a diva's.

Yuki: The day I let you go, Tohru: don't look back, don't you ever look back

Y/T: You'll only see me crying on your fading tracks

Yuki: I have to let you go, Tohru: be free and fly high (Tohru held the note of 'high' long and powerfully)

The piano started again, the last 16 notes Yuki and Tohru made in the ship. 

Y/T: Just remember this, I love you...

The piano stopped and Tohru's solo was left.

Tohru: Say goodbye...

The both of them were trembling with emotion when the song ended. The audience was so mesmerized by the performance no one moved a muscle or made a sound, as if afraid of breaking the spell. Tomoyo was openly sobbing and most of the girls were also crying. It was so silent you can hear a pin drop. And then slowly, as Yuki and Tohru were still staring at each other...

Applause exploded from the people. Loud and rambunctious cheering, screaming fans despite the emotions the song stirred in everyone's heart. Carson immediately stepped up beside the pair and holding his MTV mike, he said, "Wonderful, wonderful performance from Heaven and mystery guy. Incomparable to other TRL performances ever. That was quite a different version from your original single "Say Goodbye". Is this pianist the one you've been waiting for?"

With a smile, Tohru touched Yuki's hand and said, "Yes."

"So may we let the fans of Heaven know who you are? You certainly changed the whole song with that killer piano chords and this song became quite an awesome duet!" exclaimed Carson.

Yuki gave a smile as he placed his hand over Tohru's as he answered, "I'm Heaven's fiancée, Sohma Yuki."

TBC

Final A/N: Hehehehe. ^_^ This author sincerely thanks chibicherry, juuji, amulak, and agent cloud summer for their encouraging reviews. Please review and let your voices be heard.


	9. Where You Are Is Heaven on Earth

Heaven on Earth

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. I am only borrowing the characters for a few pages or so because I love them so much. ^_~

A/N: Hello people! Sadly, this is the conclusion of my fic but never fear because I'll be following this fic up with another fan fiction if you guys want me to keep writing. Can you help me choose which fic I'll be starting? 

A. Beyond Forgetting - Unlike Heaven on Earth, this is not an AU fic and it picks up from Furuba's manga until Tohru and Yuki are in college. But a car accident robs Tohru of her memories while Yuki is subjected to one of Hatori's 'treatments' because he blamed himself for Tohru's accident. Enter freshman year at Tokyo University and a misunderstanding places Yuki in a dorm full of women and with a dorm mate named Honda Tohru. ^_^ This is slightly comedy, waffy, and Tohru's rediscovery of the Jyuunishi's curse!

B. Everything You Want- An AU fic with a high school setting. Tohru is the heiress of a prominent Japanese family and she's feels she's in love with Sohma Kyou. But Sohma Yuki, Kyou's enigmatic cousin is everything she wants. Yes, this is a classic Yuki-Tohru-Kyou love triangle.

Thank you for reading Heaven on Earth and for being such wonderful reviewers. Please review this last chapter, let me know what you think. Thank you for being a part of this journey. God bless. ^_^

Chapter 9- Where You Are (Is Heaven on Earth)

*****

"So..." said both Yuki and Tohru at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed before looking away and staring at the carpet that seemed to have grown fascinating in the last 30 minutes.

Yuki cleared his throat nervously, the seventh time he did so in the last few minutes. He gave a rueful smile as he finally turned to look at Tohru fully. "I really don't know what to say... but I didn't mean to rush everything when I said I was your fiancee earlier," said Yuki, looking nervous and abashed. 

"Why are you here Yuki?" asked Tohru softly as she faced Yuki, her eyes searching his.

Yuki hung his head as his hand gripped his knee. He found it difficult to speak but he swallowed his pride and laid himself before Tohru in full honesty. "Because I can't say goodbye..." he said hoarsely.

Tohru took a deep breath, feeling the pain and loneliness of their separation fade as she looked into Yuki's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that words are no longer necessary, that she loved him and he no longer needed to humble himself for her. She knew it was difficult for him to speak of his feelings.

But Yuki continued, "I've always known since you've left for London for the first time that I wasn't man enough for you. I tried to tell myself before that it was best for us, that you deserve much better and that you didn't deserve the burden of my cursed existence. And I guess my ascension as the Sohma's leader gave me enough of a distraction..."

"I needed a distraction too, my music served as an outlet for all the loneliness I felt without you." admitted Tohru softly.

Yuki gave a crooked grin. "Really? You felt lonely without me? Then why did you leave me Honda-san? We could have been happy-- I was just permitted by Akito-san to study in Tokyo University the day you announced you'll be leaving," said Yuki, his purple eyes reflecting the pain of losing Tohru the first time. 

"I didn't leave you! How can I-- when you never needed me in the past?" cried Tohru as she stood up, clenching her fists. A few angry tears fell from her eyes but she hastily wiped them away. 

"But I needed you--" interrupted Yuki.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I heard you that day--" shouted Tohru, her temper close to breaking. How dare Yuki place the blame of their years of separation on her decision to leave! It was only an answer to her survival instinct.

"HEARD WHAT?" shot back Yuki, also visibly frustrated.

"You told Akito-san that you didn't care about me! You told him that I could go to China for all you care! You told him that nothing matters more than letting him allow you to study in Tokyo U!" exclaimed Tohru.

Shocked, Yuki slumped in his chair. Tohru heard him say those words to Akito! He can only imagine the pain and grief Tohru felt that day-- they were growing closer and closer together, and to hear him say those words must have been an utter betrayal. He suddenly realized why Tohru left for England in the first place-- he now knew why Momiji had been hounding him to tell Tohru how he truly felt. After all these years, Tohru never even knew how much he loved her. 

"I-- I was nothing to you..." whispered Tohru, tears finally falling down her cheeks. 

Yuki slowly went towards Tohru and knelt down in front of her. With Tohru sitting down on a sofa, and him on his knees before her, they were at eye level with each other. Yuki lifted Tohru's chin with trembling hands so that he can look straight into her eyes. 

"I don't know why you never guessed... even then, how madly in love I am with you," said Yuki with a small smile on his face as Tohru's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Tohru, her cheeks reddening, as she frantically searched Yuki's shining purple eyes.

Yuki took Tohru's hand and pressed it against his cheek. "I love you Tohru. I loved you since the day you walked into Shigure's house and turned me inside out. I love you now and forever tomorrow because you're the only one who makes my heart beat," declared Yuki softly.

Tohru opened her mouth to speak. But instead, she found herself laughing and crying at the same time. She leaned down and kissed Yuki, her hands gripping his broad shoulders. She was so ecstatic with his confession she never felt herself falling forward into his arms.

*POOF*

Tohru opened her eyes and saw Nezumi Yuki in the middle of his clothes, looking embarrassed by his transformation. She grinned. "Gomen, I got a little carried away," apologized Tohru as she scooped up Yuki in her hand and cuddled him against her breast. "I love you," whispered Tohru, nuzzling Yuki's fur. Nezumi Yuki seemed perfectly content in that position until he spoke.

"Tohru? Won't you tell me something?"

"Nani?" 

Nezumi Yuki moved so that his round purple eyes could gaze at Tohru. "When will I be a daddy?"

Tohru laughed once more. "In about six months I guess..." But turning serious, Tohru asked, "Where do we go from here Yuki? I heard that you're being considered as the possible Minister of Trade in Japan and I-- well, I live in England you know..."

There was another explosion and human Yuki appeared, a somber smile on his face. He kissed Tohru on the lips before he answered, "Let's just see where our love leads us... I have faith we'll make it through... but if you ask me, where you are, is heaven on earth..."

***

EPILOGUE

2 years later...

Two Japanese high school girls went out of a record store, wearing expressions of delight on their faces. There was a huge line just to get inside the store and the energy was high in the area.

"Heaven is so beautiful," gushed one girl, hugging the signed CD she just bought earlier inside the store.

"Yeah, you'd never think she's a mother of a 2 year old girl! Wasn't Mikomi-chan so kawaii? She has her mother's brown hair and her father's purple eyes," agreed the other girl as she gazed dreamily at the picture of Heaven on the album.

Heaven's latest album was entitled, "Heaven on Earth" and it's carrier single was "Heaven Is," a slightly RnB song that's been creating waves in Japan despite it's English lyrics and all over the world. It just debuted at number 7 in the MTV Hitlist when it was first aired yesterday. The cover picture of the album was Heaven's picture with her daughter and strangely enough, a white mouse with strange purple eyes was on Heaven's knee. Heaven was dressed all in white in the picture and her daughter, Mikomi was in her arms. 

"Aww, what a touching message," gasped one of the girls, reading Heaven's thank you notes in her album. 

__

"-- to my Uncle Tetsuya, for lifting me to the stars and my husband, Sohma Yuki, for keeping me up there..."

The opening guitar string of Heaven's single, Heaven Is, began to play in the speakers arranged outside the store. People began cheering, instantly revived by the beautiful song. 

A/N: "Heaven Is", was written by my awesome friend, Joan Lopez. All credits go to her. ^_^

"It's like a modern-day fairy tale-- I heard Heaven used to work part-time jobs in High School. And her husband fell in love with her when they were just 16 and that was when Heaven was just a maid! And now, Sohma Yuki is a successful business man and the newly appointed Minister of Trade, its so perfect..."

"I heard that this song was written by her husband," said one of the girls, standing still.

"Wait, let's see," answered the other as she turned the covers of the CD and went to the lyrics of Heaven Is. The song was creating a frenzy at the line as more and more people began to grow excited in the prospect of meeting Heaven for the first time since her extended break. "Her husband wrote it," whispered one of the girls.

Heaven Is

Words by Sohma Yuki

Music by Sohma Yuki and Tohru

Arranged by Honda Tetsuya

Performed by Heaven

Each time I hear you say my name

I don't know where all things begin

I love the way you look at me

And the way you keep my hair from my face

Refrain:

I feel this tingle inside

That makes me want to hold you

But I'm scared to show

Coz you'll find out

That what I feel is

Chorus:

Heaven when you look at my eyes

Heaven when you brush your skin with mine

I could go on and on and on

Its still just you that I desire

So I'll stop denying or defining

Coz Heaven is you

Heaven is you

[I only feel heaven with you]

In my dreams I see you

Kissing me, holding me-- such sweet lies

I keep on dreaming of you

Every night and I only wonder why you're on my mind

But still I try to stop these feelings inside

Refrain:

I feel this tingle inside

That makes me want to hold you

But I'm scared to show

Coz you'll find out

That what I feel is

Chorus:

Heaven when you look at my eyes

Heaven when you brush your skin with mine

Heaven when I get to hear, the crazy things you have to say on life

I could go on and on and on

Its still just you that I desire

So I'll stop denying or defining

Coz Heaven is you

Heaven is you

I only feel heaven with you...

OWARI *~~~~

****

A/N: WAI!!!!!!!! That's it folks! The final chapter of Heaven on Earth, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Credits go to Joan Lopez again, for writing the song Heaven Is. Again, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Let me know what you think and what you want me to write next. 

Ja ne! I will see all of you soon again. ^_^

Jo-chan


End file.
